


Once Again, Back to You

by SketchbookThingz, Wasitadream



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Charlie Hunnam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Producer Tom, Singer/Songerwriter Charlie, Songwriter/Drummer Anthony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchbookThingz/pseuds/SketchbookThingz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasitadream/pseuds/Wasitadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Charlie is a successful singer/songwriter who finds himself face to face with an old longtime girlfriend. Does his feelings for her come back or had the ever stopped, does she feel the same? What happens when is Producer Tom takes interest in her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie walked into The Grand Ballroom at the Plaza where many artist and their record labels were gathering for this years holiday fundraiser for several well known charities. He wasn’t sure about going, but his dancer/girlfriend Kami begged him to take her. He finally agreed when Anthony, his long time drummer and co-writer, said he’d go as well. Charlie just never felt comfortable at these events, for someone who made his living singing for thousands of people he was a relatively private guy.

They spent a little while on the dance floor then Charlie made his way to the bar where Anthony was nursing a glass of bourbon while Kami had found another girl to dance with.

“I had that dream again last night. This makes five times in the past two weeks. Do you think she’s alright, I mean, what could it mean?”

"So once again you dreamt of her crying and calling your name? Damn man just call her." Charlie shook his head, taking a long sip of his drink.

“I don’t know man.” He knew he could pick up the phone and call her, but they hadn’t talked in so long. Would she be happy to hear from him?

“Why not?” Anthony asked, but before Charlie could answer, Kami walked over.

"Aren't you gonna come out here and dance with me?" She pouted as she asked. He smiled and nodded to Anthony before taking Kami's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

The large dance floor was filled with people as Karissa and Victor  walked in. She really wasn't sure what to expect with him,  after all it was only their second date and the first one had gotten cut short when he was paged into work.

“So, you look lovely tonight, would you like to dance?” Karissa giggled, Victor so far had been nothing short of a gentleman, even now as he held a hand out for her.

“I’d love to sir.” She slid her hand into his and he walked her out onto the floor. His hand never left her waist as he swayed them to the music of the large jazz band playing across the room.

“How did a lawyer get invited to a musicians ball? If you don’t mind me asking.” She grinned as she tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, who do you think these labels call when one of their clients gets some dirty laundry aired? I get them out of all sorts of legal trouble, that’s just my job.” Victor seemed impressed, after all he was surrounded by some of the biggest names in the industry, on stage and off.

Hours went by when Karissa found herself seated in the bar area while Victor walked over to get them a few drinks. She found herself beginning to do it again, to compare him with Charlie and she turned away. That’s when she heard that familiar voice pur in her ear.

“I never thought I’d see you here Lola." Her heart stopped, and a warmth that she hadn't felt in a long time spread in her chest and tugged at her heart. There were only three people in the world who called her that, and two she had buried last year. Was she imagining him saying her name, like she had so many times before?

  
No, she spun around and found herself eye to eye with him. Squatting right down next to her was Charlie and she smiled as she looked into his baby blue eyes and a face that didn't seem to have aged a day in the last three years and she found herself smiling wider than she ever had.

****  


"Me either. Aren’t you on tour? I thought I just heard that you were in Montreal.” His deep rich laugh surrounded her and she felt that tug at her heart again.

“I was, last night actually. I have the next two nights off then a show at Madison Square Gardens. I think I may have finally hit the big time. How about you, I thought you preferred L.A. this time of year?”

“I do, but I had a case here that needed me. I’ll be here for another week, two at most. You have hit the big time, but you were always big time to me.” He noticed the blush on her cheeks as he stood up, his hand outstretched to her.

“Dance with me, just one dance. For old times.” Victor cleared his throat, startling Karissa and Charlie, neither had noticed him.

“Oh, Victor, this is Charlie, an old friend of mine.” Victor smiled as he reached his hand to Charlie.

“Oh I know who he is. Can I just say I’m a huge fan of your work Mr. Hunnam. I didn’t realize you even rubbed elbows with chart topping musicians Karissa.” She nodded as she took her drink from Victor, taking a small sip as Charlie responded.

“She knew me long before I had record deal. Oh, Tony’s here, you’ll have to say hi to him too. You know he’s missed your cooking.” She laughed as she started scanning the room.

“Ahh! My little Antonio, where is that little meatball?” Charlie smiled as he watched her eyes moving around the room.

“I think he’s out there dancing with Kami. Come on we can go find him.” She turned and looked at Victor who raised his glass to her.

“I’ll be here waiting, just don’t leave me hanging.” Charlie felt a ping of jealousy as she stood up and kissed Victor on the cheek.

“I promise I won’t.”  Charlie told Victor it was nice to meet him before he turned and held his arm out to Karissa. She wrapped her arm around Charlie’s as they made their way into the center of the dance floor, the lights had been dimmed and the music had slowed from where it was at the beginning of the night. She fit against him naturally as his arms held her safely, but then again she always had.

"He seems like a great guy.” Karissa glanced over her shoulder in Victor’s direction.

“He is, I think I might like him. But it’s too soon to tell,” she grinned,  “So, who is this Kami? Did Tony finally meet a girl worth dating?” Judging by the blush on his cheeks and the way he shook his head, that wasn’t the case.

“She’s actually my date. She’s one of our dancers, she’s a sweet kid, a little lost, but sweet. She’s got a great heart.” Karissa spotted Anthony dancing with a leggy, curly haired girl and she pushed on Charlie’s arms.

“Her boobs are great too. You sure she can dance? She looks like she’d be off balance to me.” Charlie followed her gaze, turning about and laughing with Karissa at her very accurate description.

“She does appear to be a baby deer. No really, she’s been dancing her life, ballet, tap, modern. She can dance, I’m not sure how, now you pointed out that she’s top-heavy but she can.” Karissa rested her head against his shoulder as another song began to play, her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat and breathing. He took in a deep breath, she still used the jasmine shampoo he’d always loved.

They continued to sway to the music until Karissa pulled her hand from his and reached up to wipe her cheek. Being with him, the only person left that called her Lola, brought back memories, and she couldn’t help it. He pulled back to see her eyes glossed over.

“Lola,” he said in a hushed voice as he reached up to cup her cheek. “What’s wrong?” She smiled as she patted his chest.

“I was just remembering the night we broke into that old house when we were in Malibu. Remember the cops chased us for three blocks until you pulled us into that little all night cafe.” It was normal for her to laugh with tears on her cheeks, at least that was how he remembered her. She had always been emotional and was never afraid to let him see her cry.

“Yea, yea. We ended up on the beach again, laying in the sand until sunrise. I took you home that morning and I thought your dad was going to skin me alive.” She giggled as she laid her head on his shoulder again.

“No. He always liked you, still does. He trusted you with my life, he knew you’d never let me get hurt.”  Charlie pressed his lips to the top of her head, smiling as he thought about it. “Besides I’m the one your dad wasn’t crazy about. I bought into that whole musician dream you had. I mean come on, those dreams never pan out.” He laughed knowing it took his dad and mom both a long while to see that he really could make a living doing what he loved.

“I still won’t let you get hurt. You know that. I’m always just a phone call away, even if you just need me to sing silly songs to you to cheer you up.”  She nodded against him, she felt her heart tug, she hadn’t told him about her grandparents.

“Yea, I know. And you know if you ever need a lawyer to call me. I’ll give you a discounted fee.” He squeezed her as she laughed. Just then Anthony and Kami joined them, Anthony looking happy and Kami looking a little put out as she tugged on Charlie’s arm.

“Hey baby. Who’s this?” Karissa pulled away from Charlie and he slid his arm around Kami’s waist.

“Kami this is Karissa. Karissa this is Kami. She’s known Tony and I since high school.” Karissa held a hand out and smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Kami shook her hand but eyed her suspiciously. Karissa then turned to Anthony.  “Antonio! I’ve missed you. I heard you need a cook to travel with.” He hugged her tightly, pulling her feet from the ground.

“Hell yea. You know this jerk can’t cook. He made burned eggs the other day. You know I don’t do burnt anything. I need some of your comfort food baby girl. Do you see how skinny I’ve gotten?” She ran her hand on his stomach.

“I think you’re wasting away. Dude, never eat what he cooks. You’re better off going without, you know this. Next time you get out to L.A. I promise I will cook you a big spread including mac-n-cheese and ranch chicken.”

“You know I’ll be thinking of that non stop now. Two months, we’ll be in L.A. and I will be calling you. You better answer.” She smiled as she glanced at Charlie before looking back to Anthony.

“It’s a deal.” She hugged him again, kissing his cheek before turning to Charlie.

“Well Chuck, I better get back to Victor. I’ll see you around.” He shook his head as he let go of Kami, hugging Karissa a little too close while he whispered in her ear.

“Make sure he treats you right and that he makes you happy. You deserve nothing less.” She slowly pulled away and smiled at him, her same warm smiled he’d dreamt of so many nights he spent alone.

“I’ll be alright, don’t worry about me. And keep in touch, Bye.” She said goodbye to Kami and she turned and left. As her back was to him her smiled faded, and he too turned his back, not able to watch her walk away again. She got to the edge of the dancing people and she smiled as she saw Victor, hopefully he was enough to fill the void that was left in her heart, even if it was just for the week or two she was in New York.

That night as Charlie laid on his back after a marathon sex session with Kami, he couldn’t get Karissa off his mind. He never even heard Kami tell him she was taking a shower, he just stared at the ceiling as he smiled at the memory of that night on the beach.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you see," Karissa said as she shoved a piece of paper towards a crying blonde, "sign this non disclosure agreement  from your night with my client, you walk away with a million dollars, and a fresh start. No one has to know."

The blonde stopped sobbing long enough to ask "What." Sniffle. "Will" Choked back sob. "Happen if.” Sniff. "I don't?"

Karissa sighed, this isn’t what she had expected her career would turn into, why did she still do this? "Why do you all want to do this the hard way?" She reached into her designer briefcase and pulled out a file, "Open it." She said as she slid it across the table.

As the blonde opened it and reviewed the documents in it as Karissa's phone vibrated yet again in her blazer pocket. Annoyed she finally looked at it, for the last five minutes during her meeting it would not stop moving. As she turned the screen on she saw that they were all missed calls and messages from Anthony.

Hey we’re in LA! We’re coming over.

Hey! i’m hungry! Where do you live?

Don’t make me hunt you down, you know I will!!

She had forgotten that they said they would be in LA soon. Quickly, she shoved the phone back into her pocket and focused on matters at hand. “So,” she said sitting across the table from the blonde who had started crying again. “What will it be?”

“How did you get these? Why would you do this?”

“All you have to know is that it’s my job to do this, and if you sign this document, get your million dollars and if you break your word, I will release these. If you don’t sign it, I’ll release these.”

The blonde stopped crying and the color drained from her face. Karissa hated this part, she reached into her briefcase again, for a pen this time, and held it out for the blonde. “Now, what are you going to do?”

Before the blonde could react or say anything, a loud thump snapped them out of the moment, and they turned the glass walls that lined the hallway.

“Kari!!” It was Anthony with that fools grin that he always wore when he saw her, she couldn’t help but chuckle as her security John Diggle ran up behind him and pinned him against the glass.

With her serious look back she turned to the blonde. “Well?”  Without another hesitation the blonde took the pen from her, signed the contract, and shoved it back at her across the table. “You people are evil.” she spat out before running from the room crying.

“Yeah, yeah,” Karissa muttered as she shoved everything into her briefcase. “Tell me something I don’t know.” She laughed again as she heard John and Anthony in the hallway, with Anthony pressed against the glass, and made her way over.

“Kari! Tell this fool to get off of me!” Anthony muttered.

“Do you know him ma'am?” Diggle asked while holding onto his arms still pressing him against the glass.

She tried to contain a laugh but couldn’t, “Yeah, it’s okay Digs. Let him go.”

“Sorry sir,” Diggle said as he took a step back and released Anthony.

“Damn man, you treat everyone like that?” Anthony snapped back as he rubbed his arms. Diggle stared at him and didn’t say a word.

“He didn’t mean that Digs, thank you.” Karissa said as she grabbed Anthony’s hand and led him into her office.

“Don’t do that to him, he’s just doing his job.”

“Why do you even need a bodyguard for anyways?” Anthony said as he settled into one of her couches.

“I’m a lawyer, I tend to make enemies.” Karissa laughed as she poured some water for both of them.

“All lawyers make enemies, don’t mean they all get bodyguards.” Anthony said as he accepted the glass of water from her.

She laughed as she sat down at her desk, “Not all of them represent the people I do.”

"You're right," anthony laughed. For the next hour they caught up on things that had going on since they had been apart.  

"Can I ask you something." Anthony said rather seriously.  "Well it depends" Karissa said with an arched eyebrow .

"Why wont you two talk to each other?" Anthony didn't even have to say his name. She sighed. "Tony, you don't want to go down this road. "

"I don't? Or you don't?"

Karissa took a long drink from her water, "Anthony.” "You two are my bestfriends , I need to know what happened. Charlie won't tell me." Karissa looked at Anthony's face and saw

that he was concerned and couldn't bare to not tell him.

"Fine, you remember the summer before I went off to law school ?"

"Yeah, you had finished a year at community college , Charlie and I were sending demos out."

"Well, when I found out that I was accepted, and guys got your deal with that indie label, Charlie asked me something and the answer was not what he wanted to hear."

Anthony leaned forward now invested and perplexed. "What did he ask?"

Karissa sighed and looked away, "He asked if I loved him, and if I would wait."

"Oh my God, Kari. You know what, you’re right. Maybe I don’t want to know.”

"Don't give me that Anthony, we were 19. I didn't know how to answer that. He was mad at me because to him, it was a yes or no question, to me it was a complicated perplexing situation okay.You guys were off to record an album and travel the world, I was off to law school something I dreamt of always doing."

Anthony nodded he understood what she meant, everyone who knew her growing up, knew one thing to be true about her. She was proud of her father, loved him unconditionally, and looked up to him, she wanted to be just like him.

“Well, now I know.” he sighed, sorry that he asked, but felt some kind of closure that he finally knew that about his friends.

“So,” Karissa said ready to change the subject. “Is it just you in town, or where is everyone?”

“Well, most are back at the hotel, since we didn’t know where you were at.”

“Most?” she raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah, Charlie’s at-” he stopped short, “Well, you know where he’s at.”

“I do?” she asked a bit confused.

“The only place he would make sure to visit when we come here.”

It took her a moment to realize it, but she knew what Anthony meant, she would find him at Leo Carrillo.

\----

Anthony refused to ride along with her to pick him up, and she had the gut wrenching task of fetching Charlie from the beach. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be around him, but what he reminded her of. As she began to make her way down to the cave that they used to play in as children, she spotted him there. His hair slightly longer, but he still had that smile that made her heart melt.

He noticed he was not alone and began to walk over to her.  “Hey, did Anthony send you to get me.”

“Yeah.” she simply said as she looked away. “Why are you even here?”

“Theres something about being here again that just makes me happy. Remember all the times Nana and Pa brought us out here during the summer.” Charlie said as he tucked his hands into his pockets and began to push sand around with his shoe.

Her heart sank and anger overcame her for a moment, this isn’t something she wanted to talk to him about right now.  “Well, I hate the sand.” she said apathetically as she began to walk away from him and back towards the car.

He chased after her, “Since when?”

Ignoring him, she got into her car and waited for him to make his move. Would he get in or continue this conversation. “Lola,” he said softly.

“Don’t call me that!” she said as she slammed her palms into the steering wheel in front of her. Realizing how loud she was, her voice dropped, “Please don’t call me that anymore.”

Making his way around the car, he sat in the passenger seat and saw the pain in her eyes as she stared out to the ocean. He was about to call her Lola again, but refrained from it, he wanted to say something, but didn’t know what.

“They’re dead.”

“What? Who’s dead?”

“Na and Pa.” Karissa said finally turned to Charlie. “They’re dead, and I had to scatter their ashes.”

"Wait,  Nana and Pa are dead? " Charlie asked flabbergasted at the fact that she never called,  or even texted, hell emailed about such a thing.  "When did that happen? "

"Last year," she said, seeing the betrayal in his eyes causing her to turn and look  at the sun that was beginning to sink into the ocean. "Nana went first,  emphysema. Pa just gave up after she passed said there was no point left in living,  he withered away slowly for a couple of months. He died of a broken heart basically." She took in a breath to slow her tears,  but they began to fall anyway. "Dad called me when I was in New york on a case, said he just didn’t wake up. They both didn’t want to be buried, wanted to be cremated and scattered into the ocean. Dad couldn’t find himself to do it, so I did it.”

Charlie wanted so desperately to be angry with her, but seeing her pain made him realize just how badly she had been hurting.  

"You should have called me. I would have made sure I was here with you. They were my family too, maybe not by blood but that doesn’t matter." She turned and looked at him again,  knowing he was right, he loved them like his own grandparents and they felt the same about him.

"I know, but if I had called, then that would have been admitting that they were gone,  and I'm still not ready for that." He was still angry, partly at her for not telling him and partly at himself for not being there for her. Her grandparents had practically raised her while her dad worked hours on end as a lawyer for the D.A. and he knew this had to utterly break her heart.

"Karissa, I know this is hard, but you have to accept it. Loss is a part of life."  She was so mad at him for saying that, because he was right and because he had listened and actually used her name. Her voice raised as she cried more.

"I know that Charlie. Just because I've accepted it doesn't mean I'm ready to admit it. They were my inspiration in this hell the world has become and now they're gone and there is nothing I can do about it." He reached over and wrapped his arms around her the best he could with the console between them. She broke down sobbing as she receded  into his arms.

After a while her tears slowed and she pulled out of his embrace. She started the car and took in a deep breath as she faced him. "I'm sorry. I know I owe you more than that, but for now,  I'm sorry."

She had always kept Charlie at a distance, and she had forgotten why. She remembered now. And she would continue to keep him at a distance. It was dangerous to her to keep him so close.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been just over a month since Karissa had seen Charlie and Anthony, but she been keeping in touch with Anthony. As she finished a meeting with her client she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she smiled thinking that it was Anthony texting her, however as her client left and she glanced at her phone she was surprised to see it was from Charlie. When she had said goodbye to everyone it was apparent he was still hurt by her not telling him right away about her Nana and Pa, so he was really the last person she'd expect to hear from. 

Hey, would you like a new client in NY? Call me or Anthony if you've got time.

She looked over the message twice, it for some reason hurt and relieved her. Hurt that there was no emotion to it, but also relieved by that, after all it made it easier for her not to get caught up in him again. She had just finished with her last client before a lunch meeting so she dialed Charlie as she headed for her car.   
" Hello. Didn't expect a call so soon, are you hurting for clients? " he seemed so happy that she chose to call him and she almost wished she had called Anthony.   
" I'm on my way to a lunch meeting and it looks like I'll be late at the office tonight so I took the opportunity. And no, I'm not hurting for clients but if this potential client is friends with you and Tony, then I'm here to help." She could hear him take in a breath, like he was so happy to hear her voice.   
“Perfect, when are you able to make it to New York? We’ve got another two weeks of this tour then Anthony wants to get us into the studio to record some new stuff we’ve been working on, and it just so happens that this client is our record Producer Tom. He’s been having some issues with another artist he’s been working with and at this point he’s ready to take legal action if that is what it takes. He’s really at wits end with this guy so if you could help him that would be great.” She knew there was no way she could fly to New York in the following week, and the week after looked doubtful too, but did she really want to have to face Charlie again so soon?  
“I’ll have to check my schedule and let you know.”   
“Okay. So, how have you been?”   
Oh, no. she thought to herself. Time to abort this conversation. “Hey Charlie, I’m walking into the meeting now, so let’s finish this conversation later, yeah? I’ll text you when I’ll be in New York.”  
She could hear the hurt in his voice when he replied, “Um, sure. Take care.”  
“You too.” she simply said as she hung up. She could not let herself be caught in the whirlwind that was Charlie. 

\--

Three weeks later Karissa was making her way through the busy New York streets to the record company that Charlie and Anthony were signed to.  
“You made it!” Anthony greeted her outside the studio in the chilled New York air, and wrapped his arms around her, almost lifting her off the ground.   
“Of course I did. I said I would.” Karissa laughed as he set her back down on the floor. He opened the door for her and led her up in the elevator to the top floor, as they caught up on what had happened in the time that they were apart.   
He led her off and into an office, which was almost as big as hers back in LA, but the side that faced out onto New York was ceiling to floor windows which let sunshine flood in. She made a mental note to do that to her office here in New York. She could see the fresh blanket of snow upon New York in a way that she never was able to enjoy until now.   
“Tom, this is Karissa.” Anthony’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she finally saw the man standing near a desk to the left of them.   
And she tried her best to not blush or seem like a teenage girl as she shook his hand. He was tall, and handsome and when he spoke she nearly shuttered.   
“Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you. Charlie and Anthony speak highly of you.”   
Shaking his hand she forced herself to finally talk. “Nice to meet you as well. They tell me you have a problem with an artist of yours?”   
Anthony snuck away as the two began to talk about his problem. An hour had passed by before they realized just how long they had been talking. But talk about work began to turn into friendly conversation, he asked if she could come back next week when he had an opening for a meeting so they could fully go over the paperwork and legality of the situation, when she told him she couldn’t.   
“I’m mainly work in Los Angeles, so I’ll be back there next week for another deposition. But I’ll keep in touch and you can always email or fax my office with the details and I’ll stay on top of it.”   
“Well, let me at least take you to dinner as a thank you.” Tom offered quickly.   
A smile spread across Karissa’s face, which came off more as a smirk. “Dinner?”   
“Yeah,” Tom says, quickly adding. “I mean, if you would like to. It’s just I didn’t know you were going to be in town for such short time. Just wanted to thank you for taking this on.”   
Karissa thought of ideas, of why she shouldn’t and there were none. “Sure, how about eight tonight?”   
“Umm,” Tom said as he looked off to the side going through his mind, thinking through his schedule. Was he free at eight? Did he have a recording or artist to meet? “How about nine?”   
"Alright, nine it is. Should I meet you here?"  
"Sure. I'll see you then. " He walked Karissa out to the elevator and she could help but blush at his smile as he reached in to hit the ground floor button for her. He then waved just as the doors were closing and she gave a little wave back. 

As Karissa finished getting ready, she looked at herself again in her full size mirror. Was this black dress good enough? Should she had gone with the blue one? Was her lipstick too red? Oh god, she huffed at herself. This isn't even a date. Its dinner with a client, nothing more, she told herself as she wiped the lipstick off of her lips and went with a neutral tan color. She was about to slip out of her dress and put another one on, when her doorbell rang.   
Who could it be? Peering through the peephole she saw Diggle. She swung the door open, "Hey Digs."  
"Ma'am."  
"We've been over this, call me Karissa, Kari anything but ma'am. And what are you doing here, I'm not leaving for another half hour."  
"Actually ma'am. I have someone who was trying to gain access to your floor, he says he's a friend, he's with that gentleman from LA." she groaned to herself, why did she give anthony her address? She walked over to a security panel in the hallway and checked the video feed. Diggle watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, muttering damn under her breath.  
"They're safe Digs." He stood and watched her for a moment before deciding to question her.  
"I can tell them to leave ma'am, if you're uncomfortable with them being here." Did she really look uncomfortable at the thought of seeing Anthony and Charlie? No, uncomfortable wasn't right, was it?  
" No, it's alright. It's just, well, the guy with Anthony, we have history. But it's fine really."  
"If you're sure m." But she cut him off before he could get it all out.  
"If you say ma'am I swear you'll be looking for a new job." Her smile told him she didn't really mean it, but he took no chances.   
"If you're sure Karissa."   
She sighed "Yeah. Let them in."  
Diggles nodded and went off to fetch the two, within three minutes the two came through her door.  
"Kari!" Anthony said with laughter as he charged towards her.   
"Don't!" She said raising her hand in front of her to stop him from embracing her."It took me an hour to get ready"  
"Aw," he said looking like a sad puppy dog. "You do look good though. Wait. Do you have a date? "  
"A date?" Charlie mimicked as he stood next to Anthony looking like he had the wind knocked out of him.  
"No I don't have a date. I'm having a dinner meeting with my new client gentlemen. May I ask why I'm being blessed by your presence, unannounced?" Both men looked her over and Anthony raised an eyebrow at her as he tilted his head.   
"We came to see if the princess wanted to come watch us rehearse some new songs at my place, but I guess we should have called." Anthony was never afraid to let her know she hurt his feelings in his own smart ass way.   
"Guys please don't be mad. It's just it's going to be hard enough to pay attention at this meeting plus I've been trying to get my deposition ready for next Monday. I'm exhausted. You guys understand don't you?"  
"I wouldn't have asked you to come if I knew you were this busy." Charlie's tone was hurt and she knew he was feeling like he had asked her to stretch herself thin.  
"No, I want to help. And he needs it from what I've heard. I'm happy to be here its just this is a bad week. I've been going over my schedule to see how I can shuffle it around to come back out because his case is solid, we just need to get it put together." Charlie's blue eyes met hers and for a moment she saw the boy he was at 19, waiting on her answer.   
"You look amazing." She could feel herself getting pulled in and she turned and started talking as she walked into her bedroom.  
"Thanks. I hope I can get this case settled for him quickly. He seems like a really nice guy. I really can't imagine him dealing with a problem like this. He seems way too calm." Anthony could see the pain in Charlie's eyes as they both took a seat on her sofa.   
"He is a very calm guy, but he can be tough when needed." Anthony said loud enough that she'd still hear him. Just then she came out of the bedroom in her heels as she slid her earrings in.   
"I guess everyone has a side they keep hidden. I don't look overdressed do I?" She was looking at Anthony but that didn't stop her from noticing that Charlie glanced at her before dropping his gaze back to the floor.   
"Kari, you look great. Hey we're going to get going to meet the guys. We'll talk to you later." She nodded as she walked towards them as they stood up. "Yea of course. Look I wish I wasn't so busy this time, but next time for sure." She hugged Anthony close, kissing his cheek as she pulled away and turned to Charlie. He hugged her, but pulled away quickly and just offered her a half smile before walking to the door with Anthony.   
As they closed the door behind her, she let out a breath she didn’t even realize that she was holding. She quickly shook it off, she had a dinner to get to.


	4. Chapter 4

Karissa walked into her L.A. office and sunk into her office chair. She had just met with the third scandalous mess she had been paid to make disappear by her clients that week. It made her miss New York to the point she didn't care how cold it was, she was ready to go back. Her office door opened and her bodyguard John Diggle walked in.  
"Are you alright? You seem worn out." She groaned as she laid her head on her desk.  
"Do you think I'm a real lawyer? Or just an overpaid press remover?" He knew this isn't what she had hoped for as far as her career was concerned, but she was payed well.   
"You are one great lawyer. Now can we talk about something? " Karissa raised her head and smirked at him, she extended her hand out, signing him to take a seat.   
"What is it Digs? Ooh, are you finally taking my advice and making a move on Carly? I know you want to. " He grinned as he sat down and leaned forward.  
"She's my sister-in-law." Karissa giggled as she shrugged.   
"She was your sister-in-law, she's single now and I see it when you talk about her. You love her."  
"It's complicated. Wait, how did you deflect this to me? I want to talk about why we're not back in New York." He watched as her expression changed.  
"Digs, I've had work here to do. I'm working on cases in New York too."   
"On Tom's case?" she sighed looking away, Diggle was with her all the time, no doubt he knew her as well as Anthony, if not better. "You're avoiding his calls and only replying to emails, I saw you when you came back from dinner with him, I saw how rosey your cheeks were. He affected you and you're scared of that." She eyed him up for a moment, but in the back of her mind he was right. "I don't know why, that's the happiest that I've ever seen you since I've started working with you."   
“It’s more complicated than that. He’s a client, who’s friends with my friends. Far too many threads crossing there.” He nodded slowly as he thought it over.  
“You still need to go back. You need to be in control of the details of his case, and we can’t do that from here.”   
“We can go next week. Does that make you happy?”   
Nodding, "Actually," he answered as a smile spread across his face. "Yeah."   
"Actually," Karissa said in a singsong voice, "Lets make deal."  
Diggle stopped in mid air rising from his chair, "What kind of deal?"   
"We'll go to New York, when you ask out Carly."   
Diggle thought about it a second, wondering if she was serious. But by the way that she was looking at him waiting for a response, the same way she did clients when she asked them the ultimatum, he knew she wasn't kidding. He sat back down as he thought it over, running his hand over his chin as he tried to find a really good excuse, hell any excuse why he couldn’t. He had even opened his mouth twice to try to say something, but immediately closed it realizing that he had no reason why not to. Karissa let a laugh out.   
“Do you know what you’re asking me to do?” She only nodded as she continued giving him the stern look. “Fine. I’ll do it, I’ll ask Carly out. If I can’t get her alone tonight, then I will tomorrow once she’s off work.” Karissa smirked and leaned back in her chair, propping her heels up on the corner of her desk.   
“I’ll want proof Digs, and I want to treat you two. I’ll make reservations for you two, for Saturday at Chateau Marmont." He sat there for a moment, not sure what to say. Karissa had always been a great boss, honestly she paid him more than she should and she always went out of her way for him.   
"I don't know what to say. You don't have to do that." She just smiled, "I do," she said as she stood up putting on her coat and getting ready to leave. "You deserve to be happy John Diggle. Let's get out of here."   
\--  
Nearly a week later Karissa slept in her seat as the law firms plane landed in New York. Diggle sat across from her watching out the window as the plane touched down.   
"Hey, we made it." He heard a sleepy voice say.  
"We have. And I'm thinking no work today. It's Sunday, a day for rest. You stayed up late working on that Fullerton case even though Gina said she would handle it, and she can. You've got to focus on Tom's case now and it's more professional to stay awake while you work." Karissa squinted at him as he spoke.  
"You're bossy today." They both giggled as she sat up and stretched, grimacing at the sight out her window. "Shit, it's snowing. "   
"Yeah, isn't it nice."   
Karissa looked at him and then back out the window and shrugged, she never was too partial to the cold. "I guess if you're into that kind of thing."   
After they were in the car, Diggle couldn't help but laugh as she sat there shivering.   
"I think you need a winter coat." Karissa glared at him knowing he was pushing her buttons on purpose. "I have one, I just leave it here. There's no reason to have it back home." He just smirked at her as she turned and looked out the window.   
Diggle carried their bags up as Karissa groaned about being cold in the elevator of the building they lived in. Diggle lived one floor down from he'd so that he was close if she needed him. “We’re almost there.” She shook her head as they reached her floor. Once the door opened she made her way to the sofa and collapsed as she pulled a throw over her. Diggle sat her bags down in the hallway before checking the rooms. Once he was sure everything was secure he told Karissa he would be downstairs if she needed him.   
"Thanks Digs. Night." she called after him. He waved her off as he got into the elevator and made his way back his place. Once she made sure the security system was up and the door was locked she turned on the heater, then she began to shed her clothes and made her way to the bath for a warm soak.   
The next morning she woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes, and she could hear Diggle singing. She was now sure his date with Carly had gone great. She pulled on her dressing gown and softly padded her way into the kitchen. "Good Morning sleeping beauty." Diggle said as she sat down with her wild bed hair.   
"You're awful happy this morning." He placed a plate of pancakes down in front of her followed by a cup of coffee before joining her.   
"Why wouldn't I be? I now have a beautiful lady waiting on me at home, thanks to my lovely boss for kicking me in the ass, and now I get to see you and this Mr. Hiddleston working together at the office."   
She couldn't help but let a laugh out, she had bought it upon herself. 

\--  
Tom arrived at Karissa's office just after nine that morning, and Diggle watched him very closely. He tried to fully comprehend and get a feel for the type of character Tom was. Even though he had pushed Karissa coming back and to be around Tom, he also wanted to know what kind of person he was, so he watched. Tom had a briefcase in one hand and his phone in the other, typing away some note or text as he walked over to the Secretary.   
"Hello. Are you Mr. H-Hiddleston? " Gina, Karissa's secretary stuttered as she looked up at the man. He shoved his phone in his pocket and gave Gina his utmost attention as they spoke.   
"I am. I believe I am a few minutes early though." Gina giggled as she nodded. "It's alright. Better than late. I'll show you to her office."   
Karissa smiled as Gina opened the door for Tom, then she got up and crossed her office to greet him. Diggle saw the look in each Karissa and Tom, they were obviously attracted to each other. Then instead of a handshake, a warm hug was exchanged between the two, followed by a longing look. Diggle kept watch from just out of view, but so far he liked what he'd seen.   
"So, Mr.Hiddleston, I've gotten all your emails but there's still so much we need. Let's get started."  
After two hours of paper work exchange and details being documented, it was now noon, and hunger began to overcome them both.   
"Thanks again for coming in Mr.Hiddleston." Karissa smiled as they shook hands.  
"Please, call me Tom darling." He said as he shook her hand and smiled at her. "Would you like to join me for dinner?" Karissa blushed as she looked away, to see diggle watching from the door with a smirk on his face. Looking back at Tom, she smiled wildly. “I’d love to, what time is good for you? "  
Tom looked off into space for a moment as he went through his schedule in his head. "How does," he said as he focused his eyes again on hers, "seven sound?"  
"Sounds pretty good." Karissa nodded. "Where should I meet you?"  
"There's this restaurant, called Daniel, it's between madison and park ave. Ill text to u the details. I could pick you up if you like."  
"Actually, we'll meet you there. Diggle, " she said nodding at the man behind Tom, "goes everywhere with me, so we'll meet you there."  
"Well then," tom said as he nodded at her and then at diggle. "I look forward to seeing you both later tonight."  
After Tom left, Karissa could tell by Diggle's smug look, he was happy that she was finally back in New York to see Tom.


	5. Chapter 5

Karissa breathed slowly again as Diggle pulled up to the restaurant. “It’s just a dinner.” he smirked as he halted the car and made his way out to open the door.

Thomas, who was standing at the front waiting for her and Diggle, quickly  made his way over and helped her out of the car. “My lady.” he simply said as he closed the door while he still held onto the hand that he helped her out with.

Diggle couldn't help but smile to himself as he heard how Thomas addressed Karissa. “I’ll be right back, I’ll just park the car.” Diggle said to Karissa as he opened the driver side again.

“Would you mind if I took her in, I reserved two tables for us.”

“Two?” Diggle asked with an arched eyebrow as he froze right where he stood and looked back at Tom.

“Yes, one for Karissa and myself, and one for you. It is with ear shoot and visual distance. You can order whatever you like, the waiter knows to stick it onto my tab. That is of course, if it alright with both of you.” Karissa couldn't help but just smile and nod, afraid that anything that might come out of her mouth might sound stupid. Diggle just gave a slight nod to Thomas before settling in to the driver seat and speeding off to park the car.

Once inside they were escorted to their table, which Thomas made a point to help her into her chair. A minute after they had sat down, Diggle was escorted in, sitting a table away like Thomas promised.

"So Karissa, I am happy to see you back in New York so soon. How's business in Los Angeles?" Karissa smiled as she glanced over the menu, happy conversation was starting out light.

"It's been busy," she paused momentarily as her eyes met his sparkling blue ones, "I made sure though that I'd have time to make it back here to work on your case." She could hear a slight snicker come from Diggle and she was almost mad he wasn't close enough to kick, she just prayed Tom hadn't heard him.

"Well I'm very happy you made time to come back. Now if I remember correctly, your father is a lawyer as well. Is that why you went into the field? " Karissa couldn’t help but beam as she thought about her dad, her whole inspiration when it came to her career.

“That is absolutely why I went into the field. He’s been so instrumental in everything in my life, and although the hours were long, he always made time to be there for me. He never once missed  a dance recital or school play or game. He was always there, but always told me about how hard his job was. That just made me admire him more, especially as I got older and saw more and more what his job really entailed.” She took a moment to glance at Tom as the waiter came to take their order, and she could see he was enthralled by her talking. After the waiter walked away Tom sat and smiled at her for a moment and she squirmed under his gaze. She then spoke up to get him talking. “Well, you asked about my father, what about your parents Thomas?”  He let out a sweet laugh while shaking his head.

“Um, well my parents, although supportive, did push me to go in a different career direction. My mother was more open to the idea of the music industry but my father wanted me to follow in his footsteps to become a chemist. I admit I thought about it, but when I started a fire in our chemistry lab in high school I began to second guess that option.” Both Karissa and Tom started laughing and she held up her hand.

“Alright now you have to elaborate.” He couldn't help but take a long sip of wine before he told her the rest of his story.

“Well, I was staying after to make up for an assignment and I guess my teacher had enough faith in me that he left me alone to do the work on my own. I apparently misread the chemicals and when I mixed the two together, it started smoking awfully. I went to open a window and as I turned back around there were sparks flying and soon my notebook and textbook caught fire. I stood there panic stricken, unable to move, and then the smoke alarms started and the sprinkler system went off. My teacher came back in to me standing there soaking wet not sure what to do.” Karissa couldn't stop laughing as Tom went on for a moment, imitation his shocked look. Soon she could see their waiter walking over with their meals. As their food arrived, a familiar voice snapped the smile off of Karissa's face.

"Lola? Tom?"

Before she could turn around, Tom had already stood up to greet the only person who ever called her that. She then stood as she forced herself to smile and hug Charlie, who was accompanied by the same top heavy dancer that she saw him with a while back. "Hi." She simply said as they hugged.

"I didn't know you were back in New York." He said with a smile as he looked her over and then back at Tom, and he could tell this was a bit more than a work dinner.

"Oh, yeah. Anthony didn't tell you? I texted him this morning. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, just been busy all day. I thought Anthony would have told you."she half lied.

Before anything else could be said, Charlie’s top heavy girlfriend began yanking at his arm in a hurry to be seated.

"Thomas. Lo-" he quickly stopped himself, remembering what had happened just a couple of months ago, "Kari. Enjoy your dinner." He said as he took his leave.

"Thank you, you as well." Thomas replied as Charlie walked on, and Karissa said nothing.

Diggle watched the whole exchange and waited for some sign from Karissa to help her bail out of this awkward situation. But she didn't. Soon the man moved on, and Karissa sat down with Thomas yet again.

It took some more conversation, but after some minutes Karissa was smiling again as Thomas told her some story.

Diggle smiled to himself happy to see her happy. He had ordered simply a salad and soup not wanting to be groggy as he kept alert. Not after one of Karissa's clients mistakes tried to attack her in broad daylight a couple a weeks back while she was out shopping in Santa Monica. As he took a sip from his water, Diggle did another scan of the restaurant floor, but as his came back to Karissa, he scanned over Charlie; who kept stealing glances at Karissa with what seemed to be a pained look on his face when his date would turn away. He would have to keep an eye out for him.

The rest of Karissa’s and Thomas’ date went without a hitch. And when they left the exit was behind them, so as they didn't need to run into Charlie and his date again.   
Diggle couldn't help but smile at Karissa as he rushed to open the door, but Thomas had beat him to it. And Karissa smiled back at Diggle as he went first to fetch the car.

As she and Tom stood on the curb she thanked him for dinner and he smiled. "Well must I say I thoroughly enjoyed your company this evening."

Karissa couldn't help but let a giggle out. "Are you always this nice?" she said as she pulled her winter coat tighter around herself.

"Only with someone I enjoy being around." Tom answered as he ran his hands up and down her arms to warm her from the chilled New York air.

As Diggle pulled up, Thomas escorted his date to the curb and opened the door for her. "Goodnight Karissa. I hope we can do this again sometime soon."

She gave a half smile that came off as a smirk as she stood between Thomas and the the open door." You know I would enjoy that very much."

Just as she turned to sit in the car, Thomas called her name, and as she turned she was surprised with the sudden crashing of his lips on hers.

" I couldn't help it. " he whispered as he took a step back. Diggle cleared his throat in the front seat like a father chaperoning his daughters date. Both Tom and Karissa giggled as they looked between each other and the ground. Karissa motioned over her shoulder to the car and whispered, “I should get going.” Tom nodded and after she was safely inside the car he leaned down and said goodbye to Diggle.

“Mr. Diggle, it was nice to meet you. Karissa, I’ll talk to you soon. Goodnight darling.”

__

"He kissed her. They kissed! I saw it with my own two eyes Anthony." Charlie huffed as he paced his apartment.

"Dude calm down," Anthony’s voice rang through the halls off his speakerphone. "Maybe it was just a good night thing. Okay. "

"Babe?" The top heavy dancer came around with sleep in her eyes, having awoken alone in bed. Charlie quickly swiped the phone of the table and took the speakerphone off, "Go back to bed babe, I’ll be there in a minute." he said as he kissed her forehead. She simply nodded and walked off again.

"And last time I checked you had a girlfriend, whose name isn't Karissa." Anthony's voice filed his right ear. Charlie gripped his phone tightly in slight anger, after all was Kami really his girlfriend? To him she was more of a complicated friend with benefits. "Come on, you know this is Tom’s m.o., he likes to charm people. Kari and Tom will get tired of each other. Just watch. Now please go console your girlfriend." Anthony yawned.

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you _tomorrow_ at the studio." Charlie spat out in a bitter tone.

"Yeah, at ten right?" Anthony knew why Charlie was upset, but also knew there was no way to calm him down.

" Yeah." The two hung up and Charlie sauntered off. He knew Anthony was right but it still didn't make it hurt any less. He was slowly admitting that he would never be over her, and that maybe she was already over him.

After hanging up with Charlie, Anthony rolled over slightly angry. He knew Karissa was back in town when she texted him the morning. They had made dinner plans but she cancelled stating that she was just a bit jet lagged. Never being one to hide his feelings, he texted Karissa.

_> JET LAGGED? you know if you said you were going on a date, I would still have been okay with it. <_

Not even a moment later he received his reply.

_> of course, he told you he saw me didn't he. I’m sorry. I'll make it up to you. Name it I’ll do it. I’m in town for a week this time.  <_

Anthony smiled, he just had an open invitation to get her to do anything he could imagine.

 _> You busy tomorrow morning?<_  She looked at his text and then checked her calendar before texting him back.

 _> I have a meeting at 9 but I can meet you after 11?<_  Anthony smirked, this was too easy, but seeing her squirm would be worth it.

_> Sounds good princess, I’ll text you tomorrow. Night<_

Karissa knew by the way that he used princess, that Anthony was still mad, and would make her pay for lying to him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Karissa knew once Anthony had asked her to meet him at the studio that she'd end up seeing Charlie, but on the up side, wouldn't Tom be there too. She was greeted by Anthony in the lobby and his smart ass grin made her stomach tie up in knots.   
"Kari! Do I at least get a hug this morning? " She couldn't stay nervous as his familiar voice wrapped around her. She walked over and hugged him tight as he lifted her feet from the ground.   
"I'm sorry Antonio. You know me, I'm wasn't sure it was a date until we were really there. I mean he got Digs a separate table." Anthony sat her back down and started leading her down the hall towards the recording area.   
"Hey, it's alright I understand. Charlie may not but I do." She leaned against Anthony as they walked, he had always been the middle ground, the understanding one who could see both sides equally. Charlie was the emotional one, Karissa was the logical one and Anthony balanced the two.   
“How upset was he? I could tell as he realized that Thomas and I were on a date, but hey, he was on a date too.” Anthony draped his arm around her shoulders.  
“He’ll be alright, it’s just hard for him to see I think.” He gently pushed her as the arrived at the door to the soundroom, happy to hear her giggling. “Come on in, I want you to hear what we’ve been working on. The guys are all on break but I can playback what we recorded earlier.” He and Karissa sat down at the mixing board and Anthony hit a few buttons before she heard the first few guitar chords. As the other instruments come in she instantly recognized the song.   
“Wait! You guys are recording Sunset? That was the song that landed you guys your first gigs.” He could see her eyes mist over as she listened. She began to sway slightly, her eyes slipping shut as she mouthed the words. Anthony took her hand and she turned to face him, smiling as she remembered sitting in Charlie’s basement as he and Anthony worked on the song. Her eyes moved to the sound proof room and Anthony turned and saw Charlie and Gunner, their bassist walking in. He turned his attention back to Karissa and in that moment he could see there was still a spark in her eyes as she looked at Charlie, and he knew she was still hiding her feelings. When Charlie turned around and spotted the two at the mixing board he made his way in to say hello. Karissa quickly wiped her eyes before Charlie walked in, and Anthony pretended not to notice.  
“Hey. I didn’t expect you to be here Kari.” She nodded as she pushed Anthony’s arm gently.  
“Well, Anthony remembered how much I love watching you guys work so he invited me.” Charlie, still hurt from the night before, only nodded as he looked at Anthony.   
“Well I wasn’t sure you still enjoyed watching. Hey Anthony, let’s try to get the bridge recorded.” Charlie left the room and as the door was sliding closed Anthony heard her whisper under her breath, “I never stopped loving it.” Just as he was about to turn and talk to her, Tom pulled the door open and came in talking as he looked over a paper in his hand as he held a cup of coffee in the other.  
“Alright gentlemen, I think you can get this recorded today and we could have ourselves a top ten hit by the end of the month. This song is just genius.” He went to set down his coffee when he noticed Karissa sitting there. “Karissa darling, what on earth are you doing here?” Anthony put his hand on Tom’s shoulder, smiling at Karissa as he spoke.   
“I invited her. She was a big part of this song, hell the inspiration for it. Hope that’s alright.” Tom’s eyes never left her as he nodded in reply to Anthony.  
“That’s perfect. Feel free to stay as long as you like Karissa.” Anthony patted Tom on the shoulder before he made his way into the recording studio with Charlie and Gunner while Tom sat down and started getting situated while they guys got ready. Tom then hit a button and spoke into a small microphone to talk to the guys.   
“Alright, we still want to get this bridge recorded, so let’s start there. I’ll start your   
a few bars early, but you gentlemen know when to start singing. All ready?” Charlie tried to block Karissa from his sight by moving his mic and how he was sitting before he answered.   
“We’re ready.” Tom started the music and Karissa sat back as she waited for the guys to chime in with it. Soon she was transported back to Charlie’s basement as she heard their voices filling up the small booth.

We walk along the water  
and I try so hard to tell you  
That you’re the one who keeps me   
grounded 

The air is getting cooler  
The summer’s almost over  
But I don’t want to hear you tell me  
Goodbye  
All that i do is just be with you

We'll sit here and we'll watch  
From under the shade of the dock  
And the sky will fade to black  
As if the movies over  
Your hand will slide in mine  
Before you climb on the back of my bike  
And your lips will press to mine  
Then tell me it's not over

And it's the sunset   
That's makes me think of you

 

Tom smiled as Charlie held his thumb up, asking how it sounded. Tom hit the button in front of him again, smiling as he spoke to the guys.   
“That was perfect to me, but this is your song so would you like to listen to the playback and judge for yourselves?” Charlie, Anthony and Gunner all got up and came into the small booth to listen to the playback, but Charlie soon realized he’d have to stand behind Karissa in order for all of them to fit into the room. Karissa could feel the tension, and she offered Charlie her seat so that he could be close but he refused. As Tom started playback Charlie let himself hold onto the chair Karissa was seated in, leaning down as he smiled.   
“That was perfect, but let’s do it one more time. I think we can make it better, don’t you think Tony?” Just then Karissa’s chair slipped back and she and Charlie ended up face to face as he tried to make sure she didn’t go falling to the floor. “Sorry Kari. Are you alright?” He thought for sure after seeing her and Tom together the previous evening that she’d be mortified, but when she started laughing he let go of the breath he’d been holding.   
“Yeah. I’m fine I think. Just don’t let this thing fall.” Tom grabbed her hand pulling her forward as Charlie slowly pushed her seat back forward. Her laughter became infectious as Tom giggled with her, then he ran his long fingers through her hair around to the back of her neck.   
“Darling are you sure you’re alright?” She nodded and the sight of them together had Charlie pushing his way past Gunner and Anthony to the hallway. Anthony followed him out and watched as Charlie paced for a moment. He glared at Anthony for a moment, but once Gunner joined them, the three went back to do a second recording of the bridge.  
As the guys were singing Tom looked at Karissa, leaning over and whispering to her as she watched. "Mr. Diggle wasn't to upset with me was he?" She giggled quietly as she shook her head no, so Thomas kept talking. "Do you think he'd mind dinner tonight? "   
"I dont think so, not all all," she smiled at him.   
"How did that sound?" Charlies voice cut through their moment.   
"Uh, I'm so sorry boys. Can we run it again, I wasn't paying attention. Can you do it again please?" Tom spoke into the mic.   
Charlie knew why he wasn't listening and instead of responding he took his headphones off and threw them to the floor with his guitar and stomped out of the studio.   
Karissa and Thomas looked at each other quizzically, "is he okay?" Thomas said into the mic.   
"He just needs a break, didn't get enough sleep." Anthony responded. "lets just take five."  
"Alright." Thomas responded. He turned to Karissa. "Would you like to grab a cup of coffee."  
"I would like that actually," Karissa said as she stood up stretching realizing that she was running on empty all morning.  
"Good, would Mr Diggle be joining us?" Thomas asked with a smile as he held the door open, "Well he is near by but I can text him to come closer if you'd like." She replied with a grin.   
Thomas couldn't help but chuckle. "If he'd like a scone or a cup of coffee he is more than welcomed to join us. I know it must be tiring to keep track of a woman on such high demand as yourself."   
Karissa couldn't help but laugh as they made their way down the hall, and he held out his arm for her to loop onto, which she gracefully accepted. "There you are Mr. Diggle. Good morning sir." Thomas said as Diggle appeared out of thin air next to them in front of the elevators. "Good morning Mr Hiddleston."  
"Please, call me Tom." he said as the doors opened and they stepped into the elevator. "Would you like to join us for a cup of coffee."  
"No, thank you." He said as he stood in front of them in the elevator. They just stood arm in arm in the elevator fighting another fit of laughter as if teenangers, and Diggle couldn't help but smile to himself.   
\--  
Anthony followed Charlie out into the alley behind the building, not surprised as Charlie lit up a cigarette.   
"Hey, I told you last night that she and Tom won't last. He's just a charmer you know that." Anthony knew trying to reason with Charlie right now wasn't going to work, but damn it he had to try something to calm him down.  
"I know his style Anthony, and I sure as hell don't want him using it on her. She deserves so much more than that." Charlie took a long drag as he waited for Anthony's rebuttal.   
"She also deserves to have fun too and our ability to step back and let her do so. Charlie man, I'm telling you, just let it go for a minute." Charlie shot him a look that was seething with anger and pain so Anthony clarified. "I'm not saying totally let her go, I'm saying let this situation go. If you love something let it go." Charlie's face was emotionless for a moment and slowly a grin crossed his lips.  
"You sappy asshole. I'm familiar with that damn saying, what do you think I've been doing all these years. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."  
Both Charlie and Anthony laughed for a moment, before deciding to head back up.   
\--  
“You know,” Karissa said looking up from her coffee at Thomas. “Maybe, we shouldn’t meet life this, here.” She didn’t want to tell him how awkward it was for her to be there with both him and Charlie at the same time, so she left it like that. Hoping he wouldn't ask for an explanation.   
Thomas smiled, “I know what you mean, business and pleasure, they shouldn't mix sometimes. You were distracting me from my work upstairs.”   
“Hey!” Karissa playfully scoffed, “That was so not my fault. It's not my problem you can’t multitask.”   
Thomas gave a slight chuckle before looking back up at her. “I know what you mean though. I understand.”   
“You do?” she said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.  
“Yeah, just hearing that song, I never thought it was about you. You and Charlie must have been pretty close.”   
Karissa let herself sit all the way back in her chair, of course he would bring it up. “Yeah, we were.” she said staring at coffee. “But it’s all in the past.”   
Thomas just studied her face as she looked up at him and gave him a slight sad smile. But before either could say another word, Charlie and Anthony both invited themselves to their coffee break, sitting in the empty chairs next to them. “What are we having?” Anthony asked with a smirk on his face.   
“Yeah, I am feeling slightly peckish.” Charlie added with a grin.   
Thomas and Karissa laughed as Diggle began to make his way over to assess the situation, but Karissa stood up. “Well boys, I do not know what YOU will be having, but I need to make it to my next client.”   
“So soon?” Thomas asked as he stood with her.   
“Yeah,” she started sliding on her jacket and Diggle rushed to help her. “Thanks Dig.” she said to him. “But I will see you you guys later,” she nodded at Charlie and Anthony. “And Mr. Hiddleston, I believe you have an appointment at my office at three tomorrow.”   
“Yes, darling. I shall see you tomorrow.”   
Charlie couldn’t help but cringe slightly at the way Tom talked to her, and the way blush appeared on her face when he did.


	7. Chapter 7

The next afternoon as Karissa finished with her lunch, she felt butterflies just thinking about her appointment with Tom, and Diggle could see it all over her face. As he walked her back to her office, he couldn't help it, but as he opened the door for her, he asked. "Karissa, can I ask you something?” She turned and smiled, his tone sounding a lot like Anthony when he’s wanting to know about her personal life.   
“Sure Digs, what is it?” she motioned for him to take a seat as she sat next to him in the second leather armchair in front of her desk.   
“Mr. Hiddleston is coming, and you, my dear, are nervous. Why?” She leaned on the arm of the chair and rested her chin on her hand.   
“I don’t know, he just makes me feel like I'm a school girl all over again. I think it’s been so long since I’ve had a crush, that I just don’t seem to know what to do or say.” Her smile lit up the room and Diggle found he couldn’t stop smiling either.   
“And what about Charlie?," she sat up clearly slightly uncomfortable at the mention of hi s name. "I just see that there is a weird tension between you two. Is he someone I need to watch out for?” she was taken back by Diggle’s honesty with her, but more so with his question.   
“What are you asking Digs?”   
“Do I have to worry about him hurting you?” Her mouth fell open as she stared at him, shocked at the question he had just asked. She looked away from Diggle and out at the New York skyline before turning back and answering honestly.  
“Never, if anything he’d go out of his way to make sure I was never hurt. Charlie is the last person on earth you would ever have to protect me from.” She stood up and walked over to get a bottle of water from her small dry bar area as Diggle questioned her some more.   
“I’m not trying to upset you in anyway, but if he’d never hurt you, why are you so tense around him?” She walked back over and sat on the edge of her desk, confiding to John why she acted the way she did around Charlie.  
\--  
At 2:45 Tom walked onto Karissa’s office and was surprised to see her typing away at her laptop. “Thomas, hi. Give me just a moment please, I have to send this email back to L.A. or the office might fall apart.” He could tell by her smile that she was joking, but from what he had seen of her work, there was no doubt that she was one of the best lawyers in either of the firm’s offices. She closed her laptop and picked up the phone, asking Gina to make sure someone in the L.A. office got the email. Once she placed the phone back on the receiver, she smiled at Tom. "Sorry about that, but you are early." He chuckled as he sat back in the armchair, his long legs falling to either side as he relaxed a bit.  
"Well, forgive me for wanting to steal away as much time with you as possible." Karissa pulled out the file of Tom's case and opened it as she teased him back."Well I guess I can't blame you. I am pretty amazing.” He gave her a smirk that confirmed his reasoning for being there early, and before she could even blush she snapped out of it and continued on. “Alright, down to business, have you gotten the damage reports I asked for?"   
Tom smiled as he reached for his briefcase, he'd soon bring back her smile. He pulled out the paper she'd asked for and handed it to her. She took a few moments to look it over before they started talking about moving forward on his case.   
For nearly two hours they stayed on task but after that it turn into innocent flirting. “It seems you are quite thorough with your documentation, Thomas. Thank you it saves me quite a lot of time and work on my part.”  
“Well, I am very thorough,” Thomas said dripping with nothing but pure allurement and suggestive mannerism and Karissa played into it.  
"Well, so am I." She said through a smirk and batted lashes.   
“Is that so? I’d love to find out for myself.” She stood up and walked around the desk, sitting on the edge as she teased him.  
“My work on your case isn’t proof enough for you Thomas?” He slowly rose to his feet, picking up his briefcase and setting it next to her on the desk, his hand slightly brushing past her leg.   
“I have no doubt that you are thorough in your work, but how about in other aspects?” She couldn’t help but get cau  
ght up in his dancing blue eyes causing her words to move faster than her mind. “How about you proving that you’re just as thorough even behind closed doors?” His tongue slowly glided across his lips as he contemplated her challenge.   
“Friday night, seven o’clock, my place. I’ll cook you dinner so that you can judge for yourself.” She tried to not to jump off the desk, but there was no way to hide her smile as she nodded, forcing herself to speak to him.   
“I hope you plan on more than just cooking Mr. Hiddleston.” He took a small step closer, lowering his voice to a whisper as his eyes locked onto hers.  
"You'll just have to wait and see darling."

Two nights later as Karissa got ready to head over to Tom's apartment for dinner she flipped on the radio and sang along as she danced around. The next song that came on was Charlie's latest song off the last album, making it the band's sixth release, and sixth top ten single in a row. This song was one of her favorites of the album, it was more dark and gritty, but to her it was all Charlie. She stopped for a moment and just listened, letting the music take her back. The sound of Diggle coming in to check on her snapped her out of her thoughts and she got back to getting ready.  
"Are you gonna make that man wait all night? This is New York, traffic is no different here than L.A. If we don’t leave in fifteen minutes, you’ll be late.” She came out of the bedroom in a pair of dark jeans, a cute peach sweater and light tan boots, spinning for Diggle to judge her outfit.   
“How do I look?” John let out a whistle and chuckled as she faced him.   
“Stunning as usual.” Just then a radio started to break in with a news report, but Diggle was quick to shut it off, not wanting to delay their trip anmore. “You ready then? Let’s go. Because ma’am once I drop you off at his apartment I am going to enjoy my courtside Knicks tickets.” She laughed, knowing he was super excited to use the tickets the firm had given her. She knew how much he loved going to games, so she decided he could go while she had dinner with Tom. He was slightly hesitant at first, but once he found out Tom had planned to cook at home, he felt a lot more at ease.   
“Yeah, let’s go. Lord knows I don’t want to be the reason John Diggle was late to a Knicks game.” They both laughed as they got their coats on and started heading out to the car, both excited to use a company car to avoid having to use a taxi yet again.   
Diggle pulled up to the front of Tom’s building exactly on time and Karissa could see he was sweating it on making it to the game on time. He had opened her door for her and as she got out she smiled and patted his cheek.  
“Thanks Digs. Have fun and call me when the game is done. Well maybe just text me.” He chuckled and shook his head as he walked her to the front door, opening it for her.   
“Alright, Diggle's rules for the night; do not have too much to drink and always make sure you're protected.” Karissa turned and looked at him with wide eyes as she slowly walked into the lobby of the building. She could see him laughing through the glass as he walked back to the car and got in. She made her way to the elevator and rode up to the penthouse apartment with some nerves starting to thrum.   
Once the door to his apartment opened, Tom called out to her, rushing over to greet her. He took her coat and hung it in an entry closet before showing her around. She could smell something cooking as he showed her through the main living area to the kitchen. She smiled seeing a table that overlooked the city set and waiting for its occupants.   
“Can I interest you in a drink? I have a lovely bottle of Cabernet Franc chilled and ready, or if you prefer, I have a bottle of Jameson.” Karissa bit her lip as she thought about the offer, admiring the muscle lines in his arms as he checked on the dish he had in the oven.  
“Jameson huh?” Tom looked at her over his shoulder, wide smile on his lips as he motioned to the fridge behind him.   
"Does that interest you?" She leaned on the counter and watched him as he pulled the dish from the oven.  
“Wine for dinner, but that Jameson might come in handy later. So this smells delicious, I can’t wait.” Tom grabbed a couple plates before he turned and pulled a salad out of the fridge. Karissa jumped in next to him, taking the salad and plating it while he started serving stuffed chicken valentino. Soon Karissa was seated at the table while Tom opened the wine and poured two glasses before he joined her. They ate and exchanged stories of their youth, laughing all through dinner. The stories kept coming while they cleaned up and then sat in the living room enjoying a third, or was that a fourth glass of wine. She and Tom had been so lost in each other’s company that when her phone started buzzing in her pocket she jumped. She looked and saw Diggle’s number, and if he was calling she knew she’d have to answer.  
“I have to take this. It’s Diggle, just give me a min.” Tom nodded to her, smiling as he graciously went to refill their wine glasses so that she’d have a moment of privacy.   
“Hello, but I said you could just text me Digs.” She hoped she didn’t come off and angry, she meant it in a playful way.  
“Karissa have you looked outside at all?” She stood up and walked over to Tom’s wall of windows overlooking the city skyline and she immediately knew why Diggle had called her.   
“Holy hell. This isn’t good Digs.” She turned when she saw Tom’s reflection in the window and he walked over to see what she was looking at. His hands slid naturally around her waist as he peered out with her to the thick blanket of snow covering everything.   
“Karissa, I don’t think I can make it to you. I’ve made it half a block in twenty minutes and this is snow is falling so fast, it will be hours before I can get to you, then there is no telling how long it would take us to get back to our building.” She turned to Tom, talking quietly to him as she thought about when this meant for her. “Diggle says he’s only gotten half a block in twenty minutes and it’s just falling too fast.” Tom turned around and walked over to the side wall, flipping the lights off in the living room so that they could better see the flurry of large snowflakes falling. They both watched in silence for a moment at the blizzard like conditions outside.   
“Darling you are more than welcome to stay here. I have plenty of room, I will do whatever I need to make you comfortable. I don’t want Mr. Diggle out in this weather longer than need be, it can be dangerous out there.” Karissa turned her attention back to her phone call, nodding as she spoke to Diggle.   
“Tom says I’m more than welcome to stay, and that he wants to know you’re safe as well. Do what you can to stay warm and get back to the apartment. I don’t want you out in this either.” She could hear Diggle taking in a deep breath on the other end of the line, and she knew he wasn’t happy about this.  
“Ma’am, I know you’re more than capable of defending yourself, but if something happens and you need me, call. I will find a way to get to you.” She could tell there was something else he wanted to say, so she turned and walked away from Tom for a moment, whispering into the phone.   
“Digs, I know you ran a background check on him. Do you think he’s safe?” His deep chuckle came across the line and he let a sigh of relief.   
“I think he is, I just want you to be comfortable with this situation.” Karissa turned to see Tom still standing at the windows, entranced by the falling snow.  
“I don’t think you have to worry about me. Text me when you make it home. Be safe.” 

After she hung up with Diggle, she made her way over to Tom, the only light now in his apartment coming from the lights outside his windows. She slid her arm around his as she leaned her head on his shoulder, both of them watching the snowfall over the frozen tundra that had become New York.


	8. Chapter 8

The wine was long finished but both were looking for reasons to stay up together, so when Thomas suggested a glass of Jameson, Karissa quickly agreed. Tom had left the lights off while they  lounged on the sofa, drinking Jameson and watching the sights outside. She was snuggled into his side, her legs draped over his long ones as they relaxed.

“I hate the snow, but it is beautiful when it falls.” Tom turned and looked at her, a small smirk on his lips.

“You hate the snow? What is there to hate?” She smiled sadly as she kept her eyes on the window, thinking back to the real reason she hated snow in the first place. Karissa let her eyes finally meet Tom’s and instead of letting distant memories flood her and take her out of this moment, she found herself letting the alcohol take rein, her eyes drifted close as she gently put her lips to his. Thomas was surprised by the kiss, but he instantly melted into it. Her lips were soft against his, and his heat washed over her as he let his lips hug hers. He slowly felt her pull away and when she opened her eyes she could see his were heavy with lust. She sat up from him and he took their glasses, setting them on the coffee table before he turned and let his fingers brush her jawline.

“It wasn’t really an answer to my question, but I liked it.” His voice was low and raspy, causing a spark in her stomach that began to grow with each passing second that she looked at him. The alcohol made it much easier for her to just give in to him and to her own urges. She offered him a simple smile before pulling him back into another kiss, this time her tongue sliding across his lip seeking entrance. Thier kiss deepened as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush with his. He cradled her cheek as his other hand pushed on the small of her back, laying  her down on the sofa.

The weight of his body over hers was a welcome sensation as Karissa ran her fingers through  his hair. He leaned down on his forearms, taking  his time to explore her mouth. The corner of his lips turned up at the sound of a tiny moan leaving her throat. His fingers were softly caressing the delicate skin around her jaw and neck, and she knew he was in no hurry. He was going to take his time with her.

The buzz of the whisky ran through her head like a wild current, turning every nerve up to be hypersensitive to his touch. His long legs were a tangle with hers as his kisses drifted from her lips to her jaw then neck. She found her lips needy, already missing the heat that his had provided and an aggravated sigh left her open mouth. His teeth grazed the skin at the tender junction of her neck and shoulder, causing her hips to lift from the sofa and press against him. He pulled one hand from behind her, moving it to her hip, sliding it down over the curve of her ass before squeezing. Again she pushed her hips to him, this time her hands worked to undo the buttons of his shirt.

She pulled at his shirt, untucking it so that she could finish with the buttons and finally feel his skin. He felt her bare hands on his shoulders and  he sat up on his knees with a lustful smile. He then stood up and offered his hand to Karissa, helping  her to her feet before scooping her up in her his arms. He carried her to his bedroom, his open shirt billowing behind him, mimicking the blowing snow outside in the city streets. She found herself entranced by him, her fingers moving down his chest, following every line of his muscles while her core began to ache with a need she hadn’t felt in a long time.  

She wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck as she pulled herself close enough to run her lips over his neck. A deep growl came from his chest and he halted his steps for a moment before he regained himself, marching into the bedroom and laying her down in the middle of the bed. As he stood and removed his shirt, Karissa watched him with dark eyes, biting her lip as the full outline of his torso was exposed to her.

“Do you see something that interest you darling?” Her eyes flicked up to his at the sound of his velvety voice, a smirk spreading across her lips.

“I do, but do you?” He slowly made his way onto the bed, crawling up her body like a panther stalking his prey. She let her legs move to either side of his body, allowing him closer. Once he was close enough his lips trailed kissed up her exposed neck to her ear, biting down gently before he whispered in her ear.

“I see something that had caught my attention some time ago.” She turned and caught his lips in a kiss, her arms wrapping around him as he settled in over her. There was no denying the rock hard bulge pressed against her inner thigh. He hummed as she squeezed her legs around him, the gentle pressure had him ready to tear into her clothes. He pulled away from her, kneeling between her thighs so that he could float his hands up her legs and under her sweater. Whether it was the alcohol or the pure enjoyment of finally doing something she had been fantasising about doing, the next moments were a blur. Before she knew it they were both naked, bodies flushed and warm against each other. Nothing but the sound of their moans and heavy breathing filled the empty room as they got lost in each other.  

Her hands ran all along his body, pulling at him, needing to feel more of him. He was happy to oblige, thrusting harder, delving deeper and with each scrape of her nails down his back, he’d hiss with pleasure. She moved her body in time with his, matching his intensity with ease. Her voice calling his name echoed on the walls of his bedroom several times before the night was over as well as his curses spoken through gritted teeth. After exhausting each other they fell asleep quickly in a sweaty tangle of limbs and hair.  

The next morning Karissa  woke up  with an immediate  feeling  that something  was wrong. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the bed around  her, sighing when she realized  she was alone. As she slowly  began to open her eyes she found what she thought  had been an erotic dream was reality, she was in Tom's bed, nude. She could hear his footsteps in the hallway and she took in a deep breath as he peeked into the room.

“Karissa darling, are you awake?” He slowly padded his way in when he saw her sitting up in the bed.

“I’m up.” He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling as she stretched and yawned.

“I only wanted to let you know that they are working on clearing the roads. They are saying we got nearly three feet of snow in a two hour window. I understand why Mr. Diggle was having  such a hard time getting home.” She pulled the blanket up around her as she reached over and took Tom’s hand.

“Thanks Thomas, but we need to talk about last night.” He could see the difficult words on her lips, and he knew what was coming next. “I think alcohol may have influenced us, and I’m not saying it was wrong, just that we should try to keep things professional. You are my client.” He furrowed his brow as he looked at her, hating that she was right.   
“You're right, we crossed a boundary last night. Please know that was not my intention at all." She scooted  closer to him. "I know." He licked his lips, giving her an evil little smirk. "Perhaps you’ll still consider me once our professional relationship is over.” His expression changed to him looking more pitiful than sexual, causing her to nearly regret she said anything. She squeezed his hand and pulled at him slightly, giggling at his hurt puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll keep you in mind Mr. Hiddleston.” A smile quickly came across his face as she answered. They sat there for a minute as they laughed at the awkward moment. "Would it be alright if I used your shower?"

"Of course, it'll give me some time to make us some breakfast."

"Oh, please ,you don't have to do that for me. Its alright."

"No, I am your host. I shall make you breakfast," he said as he quickly made his way out of the room. Karissa smiled to herself a she sat up and held onto the sheet as she tried to find her clothes, but once she found one of Tom's button ups, she gave up the search for her clothes for the moment. Slipping it on, it reached just over her knees and smelled of his cologne, walking to the bathroom she couldn't help but smile again at the scent of his cologne bringing back memories from last night.

Once done with her shower, she simply slipped on the button up again as she took a towel to help dry her hair, without bothering to button it up. She was about to continue her search of her belongings ,but the smell of eggs filled the air and her stomach rumbled with hunger.  With the towel in her hands she leaned her head slightly to the right side, continuing to dry her hair, as she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Must I say, i love the pressure from your shower head, darling,"she said mocking his accent, as she turned the corner into the kitchen, only to stop dead in her tracks and drop the towel as she quickly tried to close the shirt to conceal her naked body from Tom's unexpected guest. "Charlie." she gasped as she stood frozen with her hands on opposite sides of her body keeping the shirt closed.

"Darling, I'm sorry I should have advised you," Tom quickly made his way over to pick up the towel and drape it over her shoulders to cover her breast which were becoming visible due to the wetness that dripped from her hair onto the shirt. "Charlie came over to let me know that while all of New York was snowed in last night, the band finished the record. He came over to give me the demo."

"Oh,"Karissa simply said looking everywhere but at Charlie, but finally had to when she said "Congratulations"

He stood with wide eyes, and pale skin, as if the life had been drained out of him. Seeing her like that, made it obvious what had transpired last night and rage filled him. Without thinking he let his emotions overwhelm him and simply walked over and punched Tom. Quick and swift. Tom was taken back and held onto his jaw, "The fuck is wrong with you Charlie?" Karissa said as she took the towel around her shoulders off and began to hold it against Tom's bleeding, and quickly swelling lip and jaw.

"ME? What's wrong with me?!" he yelled angry. "You're his lawyer, and my," he quickly swallowed the words he wanted to say and instead said "friend. He's my producer. Did you not for one second think how this would affect me. And you," he said to Thomas, "You can have any woman in New York, you practically almost have. Why her?"

"Charlie. Leave." Karissa hissed not turning around from helping control the bleeding on Tom's face.

"No," charlie said as he began to take a step towards them. Ready to demand more answers that he knew probably didn't exist, but Karissa turned around and faced him, her eyes aglow with anger and rage towards him, something he had not seen since he was a teenager. Through gritted teeth she threatened him, "Leave  now, or I will call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing and assault and battery. "

"You wouldn't do that to me Lo-" she cut him off.

"I do this for a living,  I am friends with many cops, try me."

Charlies anger was replaced with hurt, and he swiftly left. As she heard the door close behind him, she turned her attention back to Tom.

"What the hell was that about?" Tom asked in a slightly  muffled voice as Karissa dabbed his busted lip. She couldn't look at him as she checked his swelling, turning to grab some ice from the freezer before answering.

\--

Charlie walked along the white lined streets, his mind going through every scenario as to why she would have been practically nude in Tom's apartment, but only one made sense. He found himself walking up to Anthony's place and he turned to leave, but soon a voice stopped him.

"Hey man, where you going? Did you take the new demo to Tom?"  Charlie turned to see Anthony  holding the door open smiling, until he saw the look on Charlie's face. "Brother what's wrong?" Charlie threw out the cigarette he'd been puffing on as he started  up the steps.

"Karissa was there, in nothing but the shirt Tom had on yesterday." Anthony noticed Charlie's red eyes and bloody knuckles as he ushered him inside.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Karissa flew back to L.A.two days later for some cases she had waiting on her. Before she left she had let Tom know that before the month was up, she expected to hear from the defendants lawyer about settling out of court, and that happened two weeks later. She set up a time to fly back to New York for an appointment to meet with the other council, but after what had happened before she left with Charlie and Tom, she was slightly hesitant to go back.

Diggle knew why, and was also hesitant to let her continue on with the case. He had tried to convince her to switch the case to someone else, but she refused, she wasn't going to let this interfere with the ability to do her job. And against Diggle's best judgement they found themselves at her New York loft the following Tuesday.

"No, it best of we do it at their office," Karissa said on her phone setting up the details of the appointment with Tom. "So meet me in the lobby about 6. Does that work out?"

After working out some details, she coached him about using only yes or no answers, and well as "if I say not to answer something don't do it" the usual that she went through with all her clients. When they hung up it was quickly approaching midnight, but Karissa poured herself a glass of wine and sat at her desk and went over the case details again.

She was half way through the deposition when  her phone lit up with an email. Reading it she cursed at herself. There was a last minute change, and her assistant was letting herself know that the lawyer she was now meeting, not only was a great lawyer, but Victor was also  none other than herself ex-boyfriend. No, boyfriend was too strong a word. Fling?  No that was too casual. They had more than that.

She let out a frustrated groan as she began to reminisce about him, the last time she had seen him was at the gala when they bumped into Charlie.

Ugg, Charlie. Working with Tom meant sooner or later she'd have to bump into Charlie. She laid in bed awake thinking about what had happened and what could happen. Before she knew it her alarm was going off, letting her know it was time to get ready for the meeting.

She showered and caffeinated before Diggle came up to get her, but one sight of her and he knew she was struggling mentally.

"Karissa tell me what's bothering you?" She started gathering her purse and briefcase as she spoke.

"Where do I start. I didn't get any sleep last night because I was worried about seeing Charlie now that I've hurt him, again. Oh and let's not forget that he is working with my client, whom I've slept with and he found out about then proceeded to sucker punch. Oh and the defendants lawyer Tom and I are meeting today, we've slept together too." Diggle stood there speechless for a moment before she turned around and shrugged at him, "Victor is the defendant's lawyer." Now he understood why she was upset about that. Her split with Victor wasn't exactly amicable.

“Karissa, I will do whatever you want me to do, but I am not waiting in the lobby. I either go into this meeting with you or I wait just outside the door.” She walked over and stood in front of Diggle, looking him in the eye.

“I don’t know if I can let you come into the meeting with us, but you can be right outside. And thank you.” Her exhaustion was suddenly hidden as she smiled at him, "Do I look ready for battle Digs?" He nodded as he led her to elevator.

They walked into the lobby of Victor’s office a few minutes early so Diggle ran across the street to pick up a few cups of coffee. When he walked back in, Tom was right next to him, and both men approached Karissa. Diggle handed her a cup of coffee and Tom gave her a friendly hug. "Hello again darling, Mister Diggle."

Diggle gave him a nod with his coffee raised up before taking a sip from it. The three rode the elevator up together. There was a slight tension as they rode up, but as soon as the doors opened Diggle watched as Karissa transformed into full lawyer mode. Her posture changed as well as her walk and the way she interacted with Tom. When she was in this space of mind, Diggle thought she was a force who could tear through any other lawyer.

She and Tom were led into a large conference room to wait on the defendant and Victor. Tom had noticed her demeanor change as well, so he kept things very professional between them.  A few moments later and the doors flew open as a very well dressed Victor walked in.

“Hello, and thank you for coming to meet us. Shall we get started?”  Once Karissa laid her eyes on Victor she began to think about the nights spent with him, and how hurt he was when she told him she didn’t want to try anything long distance. He tried a few times to call and get her to reconsider but Diggle had put an end to that one day.  He sat across from her and once his eyes met hers, he winked and nodded, trying to be discreet in his little flirtation.

“Alright, let’s get started. My client, Mr. Hiddleston is suing your client for damages and lost profits from said damages. I’m assuming you asked to meet so that we could come to some agreement before taking you to court.” Victor smiled as he opened his briefcase and pulled out his case file.

“Well, right to it then. My client, Mr.Haynes is prepared to say that he may have caused some of the damage that you claim, but the amount that you’re asking for is just ridiculous. Half of these charges are ludicrous.” Karissa had a slight smirk to her as she began to fish out documents proving that Tom’s production company had to pay out a substantial amount of money to fix everything.

“Victor, as you know, I’m not going to make up numbers. Everything is accounted for and here is a comprehensive breakdown of why we are suing for the amount we are.” She slid the list over to Victor and let him look it over for a minute. “And while you are looking that over, please be advised that we also have the security footage of your client committing all the damage.” Karissa had come prepared for a fight for Victor, but she hoped throwing those facts and numbers at him would stop his persistence. But she knew him better than that, and that’s why she prepared her case again before leaving.

“Well, I think I would need to see that with my own two eyes to verify these things.” Victor said with a smiled on his face not looking up from the numbers.

She smirked as she produced the video out, and placed it into the television set that was set in the room for purposes just like this. Within seconds it showed Victors client yelling at Tom before picking up a chair and trashing a sound board. At the commotion, Victor looked up, and he knew that this was nail in the coffin and leaned over to his client, whispering to him.

"My client is willing  to admit guilt but if only if he can keep the money made by his music.”

“Well,” Karissa started again, and Victor knew her well enough that this meant his client was about to receive nothing. “Seeing as your client was dodging my client for such an extended period of time. The only thing left to do was to use the proceeding from his music to buy a new sound board.”

“Okay, what figure are we talking about?”

“Well, about at 5 figures, but after calculating recording and mixing costs, about 3.”

“What?!” Victors client jumped up and began to spew obscenities. Tom was about to let his rage boil up and stand up and do the same back when Karissa’s hand was placed on his shoulders, in a signal to stay down. Diggle had popped his head in at the noise to make sure everything was alright. Victor was able to calm his client down. When he did he turned around and smiled at Diggle. “Hello John, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Victor.” Diggle nodded his head at Victor before closing the door behind him after realizing the situation was under control.

After another half hour of negotiations and trying to get more money for his client, things finally came to a conclusion. Victor’s client, and Tom’s former client, would have to remain happy with the fact that he was leaving with ANY money at all.

Victor’s client left first, and then Tom was fetched by Diggle who wanted to make sure Tom reached his car safely. As Karissa packed the last of her things, Victor crossed over and held out his hand for her to shake. She hesitated for a moment before reaching out and shaking it.

“Good job. I should have known better than to take over this case against you.”

“But yet, here you are.” she smiled as she picked up her briefcase and began to make her way to the elevator.

“How about dinner, to celebrate your win.” He said as he kept up with her pace by pace.

“Vic, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Karissa said as she pushed the button to call the elevator.

“Please, just as friends,” Victor said as he stood with her.

The ding signaled the elevator and as the doors opened, Diggle held the door open for Karissa. “Kari,” he said eyeing Victor.

“Okay, say seven?” She slowly turned to look in his eyes and he smiled at her.

“Rainbow Room?” Karissa nodded as she got in the elevator, and he waited for the next one.

As she and Diggle rode together he questioned her about dinner with Victor.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She smiled as she looked at him, he really was like Anthony,worried about her.

"Just as friends, no complications, no romance. I will be fine Digs, I promise." He reluctantly agreed, after all he couldn't hold her back from living her life.

They laughed as they finished up their dinner. Karissa had her trepidations about the dinner at first. But she had to admit it felt so natural. There was no pressure for anything to happen after as they had laid out ground rules before the dinner. Just friends.

He had paid for the check as they began to make their way out, but not before once again, bumping into Charlie and his girlfriend .

“Hey,” he said with a huge smile on his face, happy that her date was not Tom.

"Hey," Karissa said back. "Victor you remember Charlie, Charlie Victor." Victor held a hand out to Charlie, and as they shook hands Victor started going on about how much he enjoyed Charlie’s band’s last album. Karissa found that she had a tinge of jealousy of Charlie and Kami’s seemingly long-lasting relationship. She watched as Charlie and Victor spoke for a moment and how Charlie’s eyes would meet hers once in a while as they spoke. She couldn't deny his smile was still the same, it drew her in. Victor took a step back, standing next to her as she smiled at Charlie.

“Well, We better be off. It’s was nice seeing you again Kami, Charlie.” Just as she was going to walk away Charlie put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up at him and his fingers slid down her arm to below her elbow before he pulled away.

“About what happened, with Tom. I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what to say, she shook her head as she tried to find the words.

“I don’t think it’s me you need to apologize to.” Charlie nodded before he spoke softly.

“No, no. I’ve talked to him already. He understood but now I want you to know I was letting my emotions get in the way. I really am sorry.” Karissa wasn't sure what to say, she know she shouldn't be upset at him but she still was.

“I understand. I’ll see you around.” she turned and walked out with Victor, hoping she was able to forgive Charlie like Tom had.


	10. Chapter 10

\- A month Later-

“Dad!” Karissa squealed in delight as she walked into Geoffrey’s and into her dad's arms. It was rare that the two would ever have schedules that linked up, and this was a special treat.

“My little Lola.” Blake smiled as he held her tightly. “I got us a table already. Come on.” He held out his arm for her to take.

Taking his lead, she got giddy as they went out to the terrance and took a deep breath in of the ocean breeze. Her father helped her into her chair, and took his seat across from her as he handed her a menu. After ordering their drinks and appetizers the small talk began.

“So how has work been?” he asked her folding his hands on the table and giving her his undivided attention.

“It’s been pretty busy. A lot of traveling lately. But things have calmed down lately. Happy to be stuck in one place for while.” She smiled up at him. “And you?”

“Same. Same.” For the next couple of minutes they talked about work until their food came.

“So,” her father said as he began to take a bite of his lunch. “Where has this traveling led you to?”

“Here and there,” she said as she took a bite of her food. “Up and down the coast, sometimes New York, sometimes Florida.”

“New York, huh?” her father said, and Karissa knew what he was hinting at. Blake always loved Charlie and secretly hoped that they would somehow end up back together again. He was tired of meeting one of her short term relationships after the other. She always seemed to break it off before too long.

“Dad,” she groaned slightly under her breath.

“What?” Blake said as he continued to eat. “I didn’t say anything.” He still had a smart ass grin he was hiding behind his fork that said enough.

“I can tell by the look on your face what you’re thinking. It’s just not going to happen. He’s dating someone, for several months actually.” Blake simply took another bite as he thought about what to say, but hearing that Charlie had moved on, he couldn't think of a single thing to say on the subject. But Karissa wasn’t letting it go. “Plus, we’re way too different now. So.”

He had heard it, the sound of disappointment in her voice, that meant she wasn’t sure they were so different, or if it was just her. She looked up at him after taking a bite and changed the subject, now done with explaining her and Charlie’s situation.

They spent the rest of their lunch laughing and talking about some of the more memorable cases.

\--

Let me in. that’s all the text message from Anthony said. She knew that meant that he was being detained by Diggle downstairs. She let a little laugh out as called Diggle.

“Diggle.” he greeted her.

“Hey Digs, it’s okay, let him up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “I’m sure.”

In a couple of minutes there was a knock on her front door, and she went to answer it.

“Anthony.” she said with a smile, but rather hesitantly knowing that he wasn’t here for just a chat. “What are you doing here? Didn’t know you were in town.” They hadn’t talked since what happened between Charlie and Tom. And she knew she was about to catch the end of that now.

“Kari.” he said as he pulled her into a huge hug. “I got a bone to pick with you. Now where’s the kitchen?”

She couldn’t help but laugh as she followed him down the hall, “Keep walking and to the right.”

“Oh god, look at this kitchen, I’m gonna get to cooking.”

“Oh great,” she muttered under her breath. Anthony was a great cook, but he only cooked when he had something he wanted to talk about, and judging by all the ingredients he was pulling out. It was going to be a long talk.

“Hey Tony, while you get cooking, I’m just gonna work on some stuff in the den okay.”

He waved her off, “Yeah girl, you take care of that stuff, and then you come for dinner. You and I are going to have a long talk.”

Letting a sigh out, she turned on her heels to her den to work on some cases while Anthony cooked.  For an hour she worked gathering her information for two cases she had taken on while in L.A. until Anthony darkened her doorway and watched her. She didn’t need to look up to know it was him, and she kept working as she talked.

“I’m almost done typing this up, just two more minutes then I will be out there Tony.”  He stood there for a moment before he turned and went to plate the food he’d prepared. It had been nearly five minutes since he’d checked on Karissa so he went to check on her, but as soon as he was in the hallway she came out of the den.

“Come on, I was just about to come pull you out of there.” She giggled as she took his arm and walked with him.

"Sorry, I had a few reports come in late. It smells good Antonio, what did you cook for me?" He pulled her along to the dining table where he pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and knew this was going to be a very serious talk. “I hope you picked a good bottle of wine, because judging by this dinner, this bone you’ve got to pick with me is gonna hurt.” He kept moving while she talked, getting their plates from the kitchen as well as two glasses and a freshly opened bottle of wine.

“Now why do you think I’d hurt you?” She waited as he poured their glasses and when he sat down she opened her mouth.

“I know when you cook for me, it means you want to talk and I can assume this talk has something to do with Charlie.” Her tone was almost somber, she then took a sip of wine before taking a bite.

"Well," he said as he sipped some wine. "You're not entirely wrong."  She let her eyes meet his for a moment before she looked back down to her plate.  “He came to my house that morning. Told me his side of the story, I’d like to hear yours. What exactly happened between you and Tom?”

“It was a mistake. We were drunk and I ended up getting snowed in at his place. I will admit there was some definite attraction there but we both know he isn’t exactly my type.” Anthony ate a few bites as he spoke, thinking deep about what he wanted to say.

“Kari, you are one of my best friends, that is why I’m here. It broke him to see you like that. He showed up, turned to leave but luckily my ass was down getting the mail. I yelled at him, you know, seeing him walk away. He turned around and Kari, I could see it in his eyes. His eyes were red and swollen, his knuckles were bloody and once he got inside he told me everything he saw, including you practically naked.” She sunk down in her seat, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, not because of what Anthony had said, but because Charlie had seen her that way. She had opened her mouth to protest but closed it immediately, knowing that her argument would be invalid.

"Now, we're all adults Kari. So, I understand, but with Tom? Not only is he our boss, but he was your client. A client that Charlie sent your way."

"Tony-"

"No let me finish." She nodded. "It hurt more because Tom is a womanizer okay. He is always bragging about his conquests, so the fact that he  can now add your name to that list, it's infuriating. You deserve so much better.”

"I sort of got that vibe from him. He sure knows how to use his charm though. Please don't tell me Charlie got you guys in any kind of trouble with him. If he did I will do anything I need to fix it. I don't want my mistake to have any effects on your careers." Anthony smiled, she was always one to clean up after him and Charlie and it seemed that hadn't changed.

"Charlie and Tom already had a talk about it and we're good. But, that isn't all I want to talk about." She took another long sip of wine, "what now" went through her mind.

"Alright." Anthony glared at her for a moment while deciding if she was being sincere.

"Remember the night he saw you out with Victor?"

“Which one?” she said in a smart ass tone that mimicked her fathers as she took a sip of her wine.

"The night after Charlie decked Tom in the jaw." He answered back in a tone similar to hers.

"I do." She was now more receptive to what he was getting to.

"That night when Charlie and Kami got back to his place, she packed her things and left him. I can't say I'm not surprised, nor was Charlie, but her reasoning opened his eyes. She said she couldn't love a man who was still having a love affair with his ex, even if it's only in his mind. Kari, he's not over you and I don’t think he ever will be until you tell him the truth about how you felt then and how you feel now." She drew in a deep breath, sharing her feelings wasn’t something she did openly, and for some reason doing so with Charlie sounded so much more frightening than ever.

"Anthony,  I don't know if I can. I don't know if I could bare to see him look at me like he did that night again. For him it's so easy, but you know me. I'm more complicated than he is." As her eyes met his, Anthony no longer saw a strong powerful lawyer, he now saw a scared 19 year old girl looking back at him.

She promised him she'd think about it and the rest of dinner was fill with stories from the band's tour as Karissa laughed with him. She hated admitting it to herself, but it was her fault that they hadn't kept in touch better, her last fight with Charlie after they broke up was filled with a bitter viper of words she wished she had never said.

“Thanks for dinner.” Karissa smiled as she hugged Anthony at the door.

“Always. And please consider coming out next month for the release. It’ll be the last time we get some time off before the tour. A straight year of touring.”

“I will try my best to make it out. I promise.”

“Good. Well, good night Kari.”

“Night Tony.”

Karissa went to bed that night with a million things swimming through her mind.

\--

“It’ll be quick, Digs. Just in and out.” Karissa said as she finished getting ready. Hopping around on one foot as she put on a heel. “I’ll just say hello to some people and be back for dinner.”

With a raised eyebrow, he asked, “Really?”

“Really. I am not going to stay all night. Anthony invited me. The least I can do is show up. It’ll be really quick. Take the night off Digs.”

He crossed his arms, “Are you sure about this Karissa?”

“Of course I am. I’ll be in a room full of old friends. don’t worry about me. Just enjoy our one night in New York.”

After some reassuring, Diggle accepted. But only after making sure that she carried pepper spray and her cellphone, and reassuring him that she would only use the designated driver for the night.

She arrived at the studio and began looking around for Anthony, but before she could find him she saw Tom. She walked his way, hoping to ask about Anthony but as she got closer it was clear he was busy using his charm on a beautiful young model. She stood there for a moment, then she walked over, hoping to save the girl from being another one of Tom's conquests.

"Hello Thomas."  She purred as she walked around to his side, her hand sliding over his shoulder. His cheeks flushed as he turned to look her in the eye.

"Why hello darling. I wasn't aware you'd be attending tonight." She leaned in and kissed his cheek while the girl walked away. She smiled to herself before standing in front of him and looking around.

"Well Anthony asked me to be here, I'm just looking for him actually."  Tom turned his eyes scanning over the crowd, using his height to his advantage. He let his hand rest on the small of her back as he pointed her over to a large group of people laughing.

"I believe he is in the middle of that group darling."

His lips were dangerously close to her ear, causing her to pull away slowly,  "I better get over there to prove I made it here." She offered him a coy smile as she turned and walked away, moving through the crowd. She made her way to Anthony, waiting patiently until he spotted her outside his surrounding entourage. He smiled as he made his way through the circle surrounding him, picking her up off the ground as he hugged her tight.

She spent an hour just catching up with Anthony before finally meeting up with Gunner and some of the other band members. She hadn’t seen Charlie all evening and she was sure he was avoiding her, after all why wouldn’t he? She had told Anthony goodbye and headed towards the elevators when a familiar voice stopped her.

“Can I ask you something?” She slowly turned and faced him, his blue eyes boring into her.

“You can ask me whatever you want.” He took a step towards her, looking around making sure that they were the only two in the hallway.

“Why don’t you look at me the same anymore? Why can’t we be us anymore? What have I done? I’ll do anything to get you back, just please tell me why.”

“Charlie, you’re drunk.” Karissa dismissed him and turned around to press the button.

“No, I’m not.” Charlie said as he stood in front of her. “Well, a little. But I need to know. Please. Before I leave. Just tell me.”

“Charlie. Let’s have this conversation a different time, please.”

“No, I want to know. Why Tom? Why Victor? Why anyone else but me Lola? I love you so much, and I know you love me too! Why?”

“Why Charlie? Why?” She scoffed as she closed the space between them. “Look at you. Old t-shirt and raggy jeans.” She pointed out every item as she spat them out laced with venom and hate. “Shoes with holes in them. That stupid beanie and that stupid sweater that looks two sizes too big. What the hell? We’re almost thirty and you still dress like we’re sixteen Charlie. Oh tortured artist, the world gets it. Write the feelings in your songs. Not wear them on your clothes. You’re not an adult, you’re the same nineteen year old boy that asked me to love him knowing that I could not make that kind of decision at that age. You’ll never grow up Charlie.” She pressed the button to summon the elevator with more urgency, before turning around to see him standing there stunned with tears forming in his eyes. “You will always be the boy I fell in love with, but that’s it Charlie. You’re still a boy.”

The bell dinged and signaled that her ride down had arrived, she stepped in and closed the doors before letting her own tears fall.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Sir, I know you thought you’d be able to come in here and demand that my client keep your name from the papers, but that just isn’t going to happen. You can either take this case to court or you will fully financially support this child you created with my client. Now, I’m no stranger to delicate situations like yours, so I think we can do this in a way that your wife wouldn’t find out about. My client is willing to keep her silence if you provide for your child. That is all she wants, what is best for her child.”

The plastic surgeon shifted in his seat, of course he wanted his child to be cared for, but he didn’t want his wife to find out he had a torrid affair with a nurse who was half his age.  “How discrete can we make this?”

Karissa smiled as she pulled several legal papers out of her briefcase, this was always the type of defendant she liked, the ones who’d bend easy.

She got home that Friday evening, with Diggle, who checked her home out room by room before joining her.

“Everything is secure. Is there anything else you need this evening Karissa?” She smiled as she walked with him to the door, thankful he’d become a friend as well as her bodyguard.

“No Digs, that’s it. I’m just going to relax and reply to the 500 emails in my inbox. You go have fun with Carly tonight. I know you two will love the show,” he crinkled his nose, “Okay, at least she will.” They both laughed, in the months that they’d been back in L.A., Karissa and Carly had met and became friends as well. Diggle wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not at first, but now he didn’t mind.

“She’s been looking forward to it all week. Are you sure you don’t want to go? I mean these were your tickets.” Karissa only shook her head as she pushed him out the door.

“You’re not getting out of going. You two go, enjoy the show, enjoy each other and I’ll see you Monday.” He looked her over for a minute, loving that he had the entire weekend off to spend with Carly but secretly wondering if Karissa was going to be alright all alone all weekend.

“Fine. Fine. I’m going but don’t you hesitate to call if you need anything, really. Alright?” She leaned on her door as she watched him, knowing he was just concerned about her.

“I’m not leaving the apartment, but I will call if I need something.” He nodded before he disappeared and Karissa made her way into her living room after locking the door behind him.

For two hours Karissa sat on the floor at her coffee table, answering emails and eating a small dinner until she came across an email from an old friend of hers.

Karissa,

Hey dear, Sophia here. Last time we talked was in Miami and I told you I’d let you know when my show was coming to L.A. The time has come! I’ll be opening the exhibit on the 10th and would love for you to be there. Please come out and see some of my newest pieces, I just know you’ll love them. Hope to hear from you soon.

Love you, Sophia

Karissa smiled as she read over the email twice, then she looked at the date it was sent, eight days ago. “Shit” she muttered to herself, tomorrow’s the 10th and she hadn’t gotten back to Sophia. She had promised her friend that she’d come to the L.A. opening if she was in town, but now knowing it was the following night she wasn’t sure what she’d do. She got up and made her way into her bedroom, looking through her closet to see if she had anything to wear to a spring gallery opening.

Late the next morning Karissa woke up on the edge of her bed, two dresses draped over her and a few more tossed over the bed. She’d fallen asleep while she had cursed her closet, hating that her life had been so busy that she’d not checked her emails. Maybe she had the time to look at them, but she was afraid of seeing one from Anthony or Charlie. Sure, she and Tony had texted back and forth since her last night in New York, but he never once mentioned Charlie and she thought for sure that she’d hear about it one way or another. Charlie hadn’t sent her anything either, and she was worried she’d burned that bridge forever with her harsh words.

Getting up, she slowly made her way into the kitchen to put on some coffee before she went and jumped in the shower. Once she was out of the shower, she sat down on her balcony sipping her coffee, talking herself into going to the gallery opening that night. Soon a familiar voice came from inside her apartment and she turned to see Diggle walking towards her.

“Good Morning Karissa. How was your evening?” She could tell by the little skip in his step that he’d had a great night with Carly.

“Not nearly as fun as yours, but it was interesting.” He chuckled as he took a seat next to her, looking out over her view of the city.

“Tell me about this interesting night you had.”  Taking a long sip of her coffee before talking, Karissa knew he wouldn’t be crazy about her deciding to go out.

“Well, an old friend of mine sent me an email that I didn’t open until last night, and it turns out she has a gallery opening  tonight that I’m going to go check out.” He raised a brow at her, but she never looked at him, she just looked over the city and took another sip of coffee.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?” Her eyes finally met his and she smiled as she nodded slowly.

“Of course. This really good guy, John Diggle, he, um, he taught me some self defense and got me a pepper spray key chain. So, I’m good. And my phone will be with me. I can’t live isolated from the rest of the world Digs. I figure I’ll be there an hour or two then come home. Enough about me. So what has a pep in your step this morning?” She could see his cheeks tinge pink as he looked away.

“We had a really good time at the theater and dinner. Then we went home.” She could hear the way his voice wavered a bit and knew exactly what had happened once they got home.

“And a really good time at home too huh.” He turned back to her, mouth open but nothing came out. How could he argue, she could easily figure out what happened.

“It was. Alright, well I was actually stopping by to see if I could talk to you about taking a long weekend next month. Carly is taking time to go see her mom in Seattle and asked  me to come with her.” Karissa could see he was trying to hide the fact that he was nervous, proving just how much he cared for Carly.

"Of course. You know all you ever need to do is tell me when you need time off Digs. I believe you also have a few weeks vacation saved up, so if you just tell me the dates and you'll be set."

She and Diggle spoke for a while longer then he left to spend more time with Carly. After that Karissa receded into her bedroom, looking at the aftermath of clothes on her bed and wondering what exactly she was going to wear. As she started putting things away she came across a blue cocktail dress that she'd only wore once and decided it would work for that evening. That evening she showered and did her hair, styling it up into a sleek bun before donning the sapphire dress. She then put on her grandmother's pearl earrings and necklace and headed to the gallery.

Sophia was beyond talented, working in all mediums and mixing them to create pieces of great complexity and depth. After greeting her long time friend she wondered around admiring all the stories Sophia's art was telling.Some were paintings, some were photographs. Some were straight forward and others were quite abstract. She noticed quite some famous faces and tried to refrain from working the room. She came across a photo of the NYC skyline covered in snow and couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart. The last time she was there she had said the things that she had to him and she hadn't felt the same. Her pride kept her from apologizing.   
"It's beautiful isn't it." a voice said next to her. She looked to see none other than  Charlie standing next to her. Hair slicked back, facial hair neatly in place, and a grey suit on with a navy button up.   
"Charlie." She whispered a bit shocked that he was there, talking to her and dressed the way he was.  
"Hello Lola." He smiled as he looked back at the photo. "You look nice."  
"You look great." She found herself blurting.   
He laughed and looked back at her, "Well a friend did suggest in their own way that I needed a change of wardrobe."  
She felt a tug at her heart again and this time it was for a different reason. "Charlie, about what I had said," he cut her off.   
"Don't apologize. You meant it, and to be honest," he shrugged his shoulders as he looked off into the gallery "I needed it."

She simply nodded as she followed him as he walked over to the next piece.

"But I should have not been so brutal in my delivery of it."

He shrugged as he let out a slight chuckle. "Maybe brutal was just what I needed."

She let a laugh out as she took a sip from her wine glass, "Well, I can do brutal well."

"So I hear."

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, quizzically.

"Tom gave us a play by play of his hearing. I hear you are quite a warrior."

Laughing, she took another drink out of her wine. "I do what I have to do."  

"I bet your dad is ecstatic that you took the same path as him."

They walked onto the next photo, "He's just proud that I made it this far."

"I'm pretty sure everyone is." He couldn't help but admire the way her cheeks darkened as her eyes glanced around the room. She was always so modest, thinking she was just average but in his eyes she was far more than that.

As the night wore on, the two were inseparable, talking about the art and the company surrounding them. Karissa felt as if no time had passed at all as they walked around, and she could almost tell exactly what he was thinking as they looked at Sophia’s work. As the people started to dwindle down, Charlie could see the energy draining out of Karissa. She slowly looked around the gallery before her eyes met his, then a sleepy smile crossed her lips.

“I think the night life is getting to me. I’m going to head home, but it was great seeing you again.” They headed towards the front door and she called her driver to pick her up.

“It was really good seeing you too.” As the car pulled to the curb, he walked with her as he spoke. "I'll be in town for another couple of weeks. Think you'll be free to spend some time with me?"  
She smiled and nodded "I think I can clear some things up."  
"Good," he said as he opened the door and helped her in. "Because I am the boy you fell in love with. But now," he said as he closed the door and leaned on the open window. "I want to be the man you fall in love with." He reached in and took her hand, bringing it to his lips slowly so he could kiss it softly before the car slowly began to make its way to her house.

Once the driver had gotten a block away she pulled out her phone and called Anthony. He answered in his usual sing song voice. "Hello Karissa." She could tell he knew why she was calling.

"You lyin ass. On tour for a whole year huh. You were just wanting me to talk to Charlie." Anthony laughed before finally apologizing.  “I’m sorry I lied to you, but you have to know I only want you two to speak again. Like I told you before, you two are my best friends and all I want is to be with both of you without feeling the tension between you.” She didn't want to tell him that she had just left Charlie, so she simply agreed not wanting to urge Tony on.

“I suppose you’re right. It’s late and I’m tired so I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright?”

“Sure thing, get some rest and I’ll talk to you soon. Sweet dreams Kari.”

“Night Tony.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

After her night out on Saturday, Karissa spent Sunday reflecting on the decisions  she'd made in her life. She got up early and attended mass before stopping by a little cafe for a savory muffin and coffee on her way home. She was never a big church goer, but when she and Charlie were dating in school, he would pick her up early and make her go with him and his family. She continued going through her first years of college, but it wasn't the same without him. This morning however it felt like right where she needed to go. Once she’d gotten back home she laid on the sofa, trying to read but her mind wouldn't stop.

_Could Charlie have grown up and I not noticed because his outward appearance hadn't changed? Could we have a real relationship even with my job and his having conflicting schedules most of the time? Does he really still love me, or is he in love with the girl I used to be? Have I changed so much?_

She pushed herself off the couch and made her way out onto the balcony, her eyes scanning the horizon as she let her mind wander to one of her hundreds of memories of Charlie.

After changing into a pair of sweats and a tee, she made herself a cup of coffee, and sat back down out on the balcony enjoying the sunset in the distance. She began thinking about her position at her firm. Maybe she had been dedicating way too much time there for her to be able to cultivate her relationships. Whether it be friends, family or romantic, everything was always dropped for work. After all, she had known that her grandparents had been ill and she wasn't there, because of work.

Sadness began to overcome her as the warmth from the sun began to flee and night began to make itself present. She tried to think about anything, but all that came back was how much she alienated herself from people. Maybe she'd be alone forever. Oh god, she'd be alone forever.

Before a panic attack could set in the doorbell rang. It was Diggle's night off so she had no idea what would be waiting for her.

As she made her way to the front door she got her pepper spray in one hand and her cell in the other, 911 punched in and her finger hovering over the call button in case she'd need to use it.

The doorbell rang again and this time it was accompanied with a voice. "Karissa?" She let out a sigh of relief as she turned her phone off and placed her pepper spray on an end table.

"Lola?" The voice said again as she began to unlock the front door.

"Sorry, you gave me a heart attack," she said as she opened the door to find Charlie standing in the doorway with a colorful bouquet of dahlias and food in the other hand."What are you doing here Charlie?"

He let out a chuckle, "Well, since you didn't call or text, I thought I'd surprise you with dinner."

"Oh," she simply said not moving, staring at the flowers in his hand.

"So," he said calling her attention back up to his face.

"What?"

He held up the bag of food and flowers, "Can I come in."

"Oh, umm, yeah" she moved sideways to let him in.  He walked in and went to put dinner down on her table as she moved behind him, closing the door before following him. “Sorry I didn’t call, I’ve just spent the day relaxing. I guess time got away from me.” She took the flowers from him and put them in a large vase as he pulled out dinner for them. She then got out plates and a couple bottles of beer before she put the flowers on the table and sat down.

"You remembered my favorite flowers." She seemed so far away as spoke, like she was lost in a memory.

"I remember how Nana would have you out in the garden with her for hours tending to hers. And you never complained, you loved helping her with those flowers. I thought they'd remind you of happier times." Her eyes met his, and shining somewhere within them was the girl he'd been missing in his life.

“Now, what’s on your mind then. Because even when you used to spend all day lazing around my house listening to us rehearse, you always knew what time it was. No way you’ve lost that.” She let her eyes meet his and and for a moment she was lost. As he smiled and started dishing out Indian food for them she shook her mind loose.

“It’s just I was thinking maybe I put way too much of myself into work.” He didn’t comment as he finished serving dinner out, nor as he was opening their beers either, it wasn’t until he let himself look at her again did he speak.

“That’s what you do. That’s what you’ve always done. That’s is why you were the valedictorian, that is why you had a perfect GPA and why you were the one who kept me going. You don’t know how many times I was ready to just drop out of school and go on the road with the band.” She’d taken a sip of her beer, but as she put the bottle back on the table she nodded as she giggled.

“Anthony used to tell me. I knew every time you told him you were so done with your dad telling you that music wasn’t going to get you anywhere in life. Look at you now though, it’s certainly taken you far." He smiled at her as he chewed the food in his mouth, and she couldn't help but think she saw a longing in his eyes.  

"It has taken me far. Sometimes I worry its taken me too far." She put her hand in his arm giving him a sad smile knowing he thought that was the problem between them.

“Charlie I am so proud of you and Anthony. You two stuck with your dream, and look at you. Don’t regret any decision you’ve made.” She pulled her hand way to take a bite of her dinner, but her eyes didn’t leave his.

The conversation flowed through dinner, then into the kitchen as they cleaned up. They then found themselves on the balcony watching the sun set. She could feel him watching her as she spoke, and a smirk pulled at her lips as she turned to him.

"Tonight was really nice. I feel like I haven't talked to anyone who actually listened in a long time." His brows knit together as he stepped closer to her.

"Maybe the people you usually talk to aren't the right people." She smiled up at him, but soon found a yawn slipping out. She could hear Charlie laugh at her as she turned her head and when she was done he motioned inside.

"I can see you're knackered, so I'll get going. But yes it was a great night. So, can we do this again tomorrow?” Charlie asked as Karissa walked him to the front door.

“Ummm,” Karissa said as she reached in her pocket for her phone and began to look into her schedule. “I have a deposition at 6 it should be over by 9. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds wonderful.” he said as he opened the front door. “So what would you like to eat?”

“Surprise me.” she smiled.

“Alright,” he took a step to close the space between the both of them.

“Good night Ch-” Before she could finish that statement, Charlie wrapped his right arm around her waist, brought her close to him, with his left hand cupped her right cheek and kissed her. Soft and tenderly.

As they parted slowly, he simply said “Good night Lola.” She was left breathless as he made his way to the elevator, giving her one last smile before the door closed on it.

The following evening as Karissa was just finishing at the office her phone buzzed in her pocket. She tried to hide her smile as she and Diggle walked her client out to the elevators. She said goodbye and waited for the elevator doors to close before pulling her phone from her pocket and checking her messages.

Just wanted to make sure you’d still be available by 9

She looked at the time and figured she should be home by quarter till so she sent him a text back.

I will be. I’m just about to leave the office now. See you soon.

Charlie then called in their take out order and got ready to meet Karissa at her place, and she grabbed her purse from her office while Diggle started asking questions.

"You seem eager to leave. You got a hot date?" She smiled as she tried avoiding eye contact with him, talking quickly.

"It's just that I'll be having a guest over for dinner tonight." She started making her way back out to the elevators and Diggle rushed to keep up.

“And I’m just now hearing about this? Who is this guest of yours Ma’am?” His tone was stern and she knew he was upset with her. As the doors opened to their elevator, they stepped aboard and she finally looked at him.

“It’s Charlie, so relax. I know you’ve already done a background check on him.” Diggle bit his lip as he looked her over, if she knew about him checking in on Charlie, did she know he checked out all her dates and clients.

"You know I just want to make sure you're safe." His sheepish smile made it hard to be upset with him, not that she was. She knew he was only looking out for her.

"Digs, I totally understand.  I've known for awhile and if it bothered me I would have said something to you about it."  He nodded as they rode down in the elevator, glad his boss wasn't upset with him for checking up on her. The ride home was quiet and once he’d checked her home to make sure it was secure he made his way to the door.

“Promise me you’ll call if you need me.” Her head tilted to the side as she smiled at him.

“I won’t, but if on the obscene chance I do, I’ll call. Goodnight Digs.” He didn’t argue, her tone told him she was ready to spend the evening with Charlie so he left and went down to his own apartment.

The next morning Diggle was surprised by Karissa bringing him a freshly baked apple cinnamon muffin to his door. He was just grabbing his jacket when he heard her knocking and her chipper voice outside his door.

“Good Morning Digs. I have a surprise for you.” He opened the door to find her standing there with muffins in both hands and a bright smile.

“You baked? This morning. You hate early morning meetings.” She held one of the muffins out to him as she shrugged.

“Maybe I felt like baking this morning. Maybe I’m trying to start the day off on the right foot and just maybe I think I might just pass this client off to Danny. I mean, why should I take on another client?” She moved towards the elevators and Diggle stood there for a moment before she turned around and motioned for him to follow her. “Come on slow poke. I wanna stop and get some good coffee on the way in.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, but your patience will be rewarded with a long chapter with sexy times. Enjoy and Thank you for continuing to support this story!

Charlie had spent every available moment with Karissa, and he could feel them coming back to together with each moment they spent together. Now as Saturday rolled around he was nervous, he had to fly back to New York the next day for work, so Karissa had made sure Saturday was clear so they could really talk she said.

Was she really on her way back to his arms or was this the talk no one wanted to hear? He wanted to be optimistic, wanted to believe this was a good thing, but he tried not to get his hopes up. After all what if she just wasn’t able to love him the way he wanted her to love him anymore? He’d rather be prepared for the worse than be heartbroken all over again.

She asked him to meet her at Leo Carrillo, his favorite spot, and his drive over was filled with nervousness. What was she going to say? He parked and started making his way over his cave, no their cave, where they began together. He spotted her sitting out in the sand just outside their cave, blanket spread out and a picnic waiting as she watched the waves roll in. It looked as if she had carefully planned this, and knowing her so well, he knew she probably had planned it for days. "A picnic at the beach. This takes me back."

She turned and smiled as he made his way over. "I knew you'd like it, especially once you see what I've packed." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he had no idea what would be in the basket.  She basically knew everything about him, so he could be in store for anything.

As she reached into her bag to pull out the food, he took his jacket off and took a seat next to her. “Close your eyes,” she instructed.

“Okay,” he laughed as he closed his eyes.

“Surprise,” she said as she held up a glass container with empanadas. He had a shocked expression on his face as he reached for for the container. He then opened it and took a deep breath of the savory aroma.

"You have no idea how much I've missed these." He heard her giggle as she continued pulling supplies and food from her bag.

"I figured it had been a long time. Just be thankful Nana finally gave in a couple of years ago  and taught me how to make them."

They ate and laughed as they talked about their days, and old memories, before deciding to take a walk around the beach enjoying the last of daylight before the sun sank into the horizon. Holding hands, they walked down towards the shore line and played with the water, splashing each other playfully. As they began to tire, they just settled to walking along the tiny sea foam that the sea left behind on the flat sand.

“I leave tomorrow for New York,” Charlie said breaking the silence. She continued walking with him, bumping into him from time to time.   
“I know. Can’t say I’m happy about it, I’ve really enjoyed all this time with you. Just don’t be gone too long, that way I can’t forget all this fun we’ve had.” He still wasn’t sure about how she felt towards him, she was so good at guarding herself that he decided he just needed to ask her, flat out how she felt.

"Lola, look I love all of this, I really do but before I leave, I need to know where we stand." She stopped walking and dropped her shoes in the sand before pulling at his hand. He turned to look at her, and the warm sunlight on her skin had her glowing as she wrapped her other arm around him, their bodies pressed together.

"I stand right here,” she said with a smirk.

“You know what I mean,” he said demanding a real response, not a smart ass answer. “I enjoy this time we spend together, is there something here, or nothing more than friends. I don’t care, but I want know where we stand.”

Karissa looked off at the shoreline as she took a deep breath in and responded “I stand here with you. This is where I am supposed to be and this is where you're supposed to be. I'm sorry I ever forgot that."

Her lips parted as she looked up at him, waiting for his reaction. The seconds ticked by like hours as emotions flashed in his eyes. Then as time caught up with them his lips where flush against hers, his strong hand splayed across her back. Everything around them faded as the kissed deepened. His hand let go of hers and it too slid around her waist all the while his lips never left her. She felt her feet leave the ground and a smile invade their lips. Soon the rich sound of his laugh filled the air around them and they rejoined reality.

As he pulled back to look at her, he could see the where the sun had kissed her cheeks, or perhaps that was from the kiss, either way he loved the way it looked on her.

“Are you ready to get going?” Her eyes met his as she nodded slowly, her hands now moving up his arms.

“I am. Where are you gonna take me Mr. Hunnam?” He bit his lip as he looked out over the water, contemplating exactly where it was he wanted to go with her. He then let his eyes meet hers again as he spoke.

“Well, we have a few options. My place, although at the moment I’m sure my brother’s there, or there is your place. Or we can go someplace entirely different. The choice is yours.”  Her hands slid around the back of his neck, and her head tilted to the side as smiled up at him.

“My place is good if we want to be alone.That is, if thats your game plan." He leaned down and kissed her quickly before he let her go and picked up her shoes.

“To your place it is then.” She laughed at his eagerness to leave, but there was no denying her desires either. They made their way back up the beach and to the parking lot when it occurred to him that he hadn’t seen her car anywhere. “Lola, did you drive here?” She took her shoes, and bag from his hands as she made her way to his car.

“Nope. I had Diggle drop me off so that you were stuck taking me home.” She stood by his passenger door and waited on him to catch up to her as what she had said sunk in. She had planned this all out, “Wait,” he said with a smirk on his face, “Ms. Macintosh were you planning on getting me all alone?”

The smart ass he knew and loved resurfaced. “Maybe.”

Once he was next to her, the air surrounding them changed, it was charged with a current that ran between them. His fingers slid along her jaw as his thumb tilted her chin up then his lips met hers again. This time there was a fire and passion in the kiss that wasn’t as strong before. This kiss burned deep into the heart of them and fueled a desire that had slowly started to build all day.  He unlocked the car and held the door open for Karissa before he jogged around the front of the car and got in. Once he was on the road he glanced over to see she’d opened the window and now was smiling with her eyes closed as her hair blew around her. He made his way through the busy streets and to her building as fast as he could, her laughter was the soundtrack to their ride.

The doors to the elevator had just closed when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Her hands slid around his neck as she allowed herself to indulge in the taste of his tongue. Neither one heard the ding of the elevator signaling it had reached it’s destination, but as the doors started to close again Charlie stuck his hand out and grabbed the door. They made their way into her apartment quickly, and as soon as the door was closed behind them his arms were back around her.

"I've missed you Lola." Her eyes started to mist as she ran her fingers through his hair and touched his face.

"I've missed you too." She pulled him into a kiss before her emotions ran wild. He moved their bodies to the sofa, clumsily navigating his way through her entry and into her living room. They bumped into the end table and only parted as Karissa grabbed a lamp that nearly fell to the floor. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, then they both burst into laughter.

“Feels like we’re teenagers again right.” His eyes twinkled as he spoke and she knew what night he was referring to.   
“Oh god, did your parents ever find out exactly what happened to the lamp and who ripped the couch cushions?” He sat back on the sofa and Karissa curled up next to him. His arm fell securely around her shoulders and he laid his head back as he thought about it.

“Well, I did take the blame for the lamp remember? They just didn’t know how it really got broke, but the couch no, they didn’t find that until well after I’d left on our first tour. That was a good night though, no matter how much destruction we caused.” She turned towards him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as she remembered too.

“Well, we could have fixed the lamp if your parents didn’t come home early, but I hope the punishment was worth it.”

He slowly licked his lips as her fingertips touched his chest, watching as she took her time undoing each button. She was busy looking over every mark and freckle on his chest and stomach to realize he was watching her, not that it would have stopped her anyway. Once the last button was undone her eyes moved up his body slowly, now she was aware of how quiet he’d become. Her eyes first landed on his lips, now red from where he’d been biting his lower lip, then to his eyes which were now dark with need.

“Don’t let me stop you.” His voice had become low and harsh whisper now and she knew what state of mind he was in. A devilish smile crossed her lips as she pushed his shirt down off his shoulders. He shifted, moving his weight to the edge of the sofa so he could easily take his shirt off before leaning back again, this time leaving his hips on the edge. He turned his head to watch her as she turned to get closer to him, her lips first finding his shoulder before making their way to his neck, then his jaw and finally to his lips. His hands moved around her waist and up her back, pulling her closer until she was seated sideways on his lap. Once she was close enough, one of his large warm hands cupped her cheek keeping her close as his tongue danced with hers.

Now pressed against him she could feel how much more solid he'd become. He had always been muscular and lean, but now he broad as well. He'd definitely grown up strong, and she felt her core tingle at the thought of how easily he could be a dominating force. She also noticed his new cologne, and it was quickly becoming a favorite of hers, and made a mental note of every smell. She felt him pull his lips away, but within a fraction of a second they were on her neck. Her fingers tangled in the back of his hair, her breaths became shallow as she leaned her head away from him, allowing him to more of her neck. His lips covered her neck, his tongue tasted it then his lips pressed against the shell of her ear as he whispered.

"I need you so much." It sent chills down her spine and a moan escaped her throat. With a surge of energy, he slid his arms under her and picked her up, carrying her down the hall and to her bedroom. He gently sat her on the bed before his hands started pulling her her shirt. Once it was over her head, her hands fell to his waist, pulling him close enough for her lips to trail kisses with small bites mixed in across his defined stomach.

She felt his fingers tangle in her hair and her eyes shifted up to his, a smirk crossing her lips. Her fingers hooked into the top of his jeans, pulling at them as she dropped more kisses across his body. His breathing changed, hitching at times when her teeth nipped at his flesh, and his grip on her hair would tighten as she would run her tongue inside the waistband of his pants. She leaned her head back as her fingers moved towards his zipper, and she prayed silently that he didn’t notice the slight shake in her hands.

Once she’d unbuttoned and unzipped them he took a step back from her, his eyes sparkling as he smiled at her. She shifted nervously, moving over towards the middle of the bed before undoing her jeans as well. Charlie dropped his pants to the floor before he hopped up into bed next to her. His fingers pulled her chin towards him so that he could once again taste her lips. The feel of his skin against her had her head dizzy, she remembered every other person who had laid with her before it never felt this intimate, this personal, this right. Her mind became distracted at the way he’d let his tongue run around hers and she never noticed his hands had started pushing at her jeans. He pulled his mouth away as he moved to his knees over her, his strong hands now gripping her jeans tightly.

“Could you lift your hips and help me out here.” his demanding voice filled the room and she giggled as she raised her hips from the bed. He pulled her pants off quickly, tossing them behind him with an evil grin on his face. “Is it funny that you make things difficult?” She bit her lip, trying to give him an innocent look but she couldn’t hold back another smile.   
“If it was easy, it wouldn’t be as fun.” He took in an exaggerated breath before he pinned her down, his mouth assaulting her neck in a fury of kisses that he spoke in between.

“I see. Some things. Haven’t. Changed with you. That’s good. I’ve missed you.” She tittered playfully beneath him, turning her head and pressing a few kisses of her own to his biceps blocking her in. The feel of only the fabric of his briefs separating them was an aggravation to her, so Karissa teased the best she could in such a vulnerable position. Her legs wrapped around his and she would lift her hips, pushing against him, needing to satisfy the ache that had taken over her. Feeling her attempts, Charlie let out a deep rich laugh as he pulled away from her. Her fingers slid through his hair as she looked up at him, needing him to just take her.

He kept his eyes on her as he lowered himself and dropped kisses down her chest. He got to her nipple and his tongue swept across it agonizingly slow.

Shit she thought to herself, he still knew exactly how to tease her. With her fingers still curled in his hair she encouraged him to move faster, but he was savoring every inch of her. She felt him shifting, his knee now finding its way between her thighs and she pushed her head back into the pillow. His mouth danced between her breast, teasing each nipple in long sweeps of his tongue for minutes on end. Soon her hands were pushing at him, done with his deliberate torment she was ready to have him.

Charlie got up on his knees, the one between her legs now applying just enough pressure to her core to slow her, but only momentarily. She was soon on her knees in front of him, her lips crushing his in an endless barrage of kisses as her hands started pushing down on the briefs. His hands found themselves tangled in her hair as he tried to accommodate her undressing him, lifting one knee from the bed then the other as she slid his briefs down his legs. With one hand, he reached back and pulled his underpants off the rest of the way as she gripped his erection and slowly began to massage it. His lips were still against hers as he let his mouth fall open, and Karissa took the opportunity to suck on his lower lip.

He'd not seen her so aggressive in bed before, she had always been bent at his will but now she was willing to take action to get what she wanted. Her mouth let go of his lips, and she smirked while she let him go to bring her fingers to her lips, making sure his eyes saw as she licked them before dropping her hand back to his now rigid cock.

He was stoic for a moment as he let the sensation rush through him, his blue eyes slipping closed as his head dropped back. She had to admit it was nice to feel powerful over him, but she was more happy it was him again and not someone else.  The only sound in the room was their breathing, his now more shallow as her teasing continued. She felt one of his hands wrap around her as the other cupped and kneaded her breast. He leaned in to kiss her, but she was having too much fun watching him so she turned her head, her hand now moving faster.

"Lola" he panted, but she kept her eyes on the thick erection in her hand, knowing it was making him crazy not to taste her tongue. His hand left her breast and moved to her chin, tilting it towards him and as she looked at him, she could see the lust in his eyes. She leaned close, her lips so close he could feel their heat, but instead of giving into him she started moving around him. She had managed to turn him as well, then with both hands she pushed him back on the bed.

He watched as she straddled his leg, her lips wet against his thigh where she planted a kiss before moving closer to her destination. She was now the one teasing him, and it thrilled and frustrated him. He wanted to pull her body to his, to be buried deep within her, but he let her take the lead, enjoying this moment of complete surrender. He was then jumping slightly at the feel of her tongue traveling up the length of his cock, a groan escaping his throat as she reached the tip. He watched as her lips parted and his erection slipped into her slick mouth and with that he laid his head back and enjoyed.

Once the cool air enveloped him he opened his eyes to see Karissa crawling over him, she looked like a tigress on the prowl, and he was on the menu. She dropped a few kisses on his chest and soon she was teasing his length with her wet slit. He growled with anticipation, his hands now pulling at her hips wanting to sink himself inside her. She pulled her hips back just far enough to let air slip between their bodies, but her head dipped and her lips devoured his. The kiss was long and deep and soon he felt her body over his again, this time though there was no teasing. Her hand slid between them and gripped his erection, her fingers delicately lining him up with her core before she sank down onto him.  He moaned into her mouth just as she was humming in delight, her hips now slowly rotating against him, letting his full length glide in and out of her.  His hands roamed over her back, stopping to tangle in her hair then to grip her ass as she kept her steady pace. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been with someone who felt so right, all he could think about was never letting Lola leave him again. She was the one who fit him, she completed him.

Her lips pulled from his, but his hands kept her close. He watched her, with her eyes closed she started building speed, her body rocking harder as her breathing filling his ears. His name fell from her lips, then a long moan escaped her throat.

“Oh fuck I forgot just how good you feel,” her voice broke as he pushed up against her. He pulled her into another kiss, her confession turning the heat up on his skin. He tried to distract himself with her lips, but there in the back of his mind he knew he might not be able to hold out much longer.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled her over, his large frame now driving into her as she looked at him wide eyed. She could tell by his non-existent rhythm that he was drawing near his tipping point and the sheen of sweat from his body began to cover hers. She pulled his head down to her, kissing him deeply as her hands raked down his back. She kept pulling at him, wanting him deeper, wanting to feel his release, needing to feel it to know that they were actually here. Actually giving themselves to each other.

The way her hands pulled at him drove Charlie closer and he knew he had a decision to make. He could feel the tremor starting in his core and he pulled away from her, pulling out and spraying his seed across her stomach. For Charlie it had become an instinct, something from his rock star life. He looked at Karissa, hoping not to see disappointment in her eyes. He never got a chance to read her expression as she raised to meet him, her lips against his. He could feel the desperation in her kiss and knew she wasn't far from her own pleasure.

He slid his hand between her legs, rubbing at her wet opening trying to calm her own need. “Yes,” she moaned letting her head drop back as she let him take the reins this time to help her get there. The sounds she made, the way her body responded to his made his touch drove him crazier if that was even possible at this point. Her right arm hooked around neck keeping her body up against his, as her left arm helped support her off the mattress.

Her forehead was soon pressed against his as she moaned his name from between clenched teeth.

"Fuck Charlie, don't stop." His fingers slid against her walls and soon he felt her tighten around him. He kissed her lips but her body tensed and for a moment she was unable to return the gesture. As she came down from her bliss though her tongue danced with his and their night had just begun.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to post this, both Sketchbookthingz and I have had crazy busy schedules lately. Thank you to anyone who's had the patience to stick with us and the story. <3 We truly appreciate it.

It was in the midnight hour as Karissa lay draped over Charlie's chest that she felt the deepest pang of guilt. She mulled it over in her head, fighting with herself over if she should just tell him how she had really felt all those years ago. In the darkness she took in a breath and closed her eyes as her mouth finally let the words escape her heart.

"I never stopped being in love with you Charlie. I just was scared. We were headed in two different directions and I thought for sure one of us would end up drifting away. I thought I was saving us both heartache. We needed to be separate for a while."

The silence was deafening but the feeling of his fingers gliding over her bare back was comforting.

"I know. I think you were right. We needed to learn how to be ourselves apart before continuing to be us together. We needed to grow up. I can't say it didn't hurt at the time, or that I didn't make mistakes after that, but soon Anthony got through to me and I knew that one day if I was lucky, we'd be back together." There was a weight lifted from her, she felt relieved that at least he understood how hard it was for her as well when they broke up. She then turned her head and pressed a kiss to his chest before resting her chin on her hand looking at him.

"What mistakes did you make?" She was genuinely curious, and she felt they needed that sort of communication between them. They needed to be honest and open.

"Well we went out on that tour and I lived like a rock star. Booze and sex. I thought if I was going to live the life, I may as well do it right. I'm not proud of who I was back then, but there's no reason to deny it either. There were days I'd wake up Lola and I was so ashamed of what had happened the night before that I'd just start drinking early. I went on stage a few times too many drunk and soon our manager at the time pulled Anthony and the other guys aside and they sort of had this intervention with me. I had hit bottom. I had been that way for nearly two years when I finally started getting my life in order. That's when I decided I was going to do everything I could for you." He had one hand behind his head as he spoke, but once he was done he slid it from behind him and he began to brush her hair back. "Did you make any mistakes?"

She nodded slowly as a reminiscent smile crossed her lips.

“More than you can imagine. Let’s see, where should I start,” she giggled as she made herself comfortable on his chest. “Well, I partied a lot. I took a pole dancing fitness class, not that it was a mistake but letting the guys I dated know was. I dated a few guys and a few girls who weren’t good for me, just not the type of people who were healthy for me. I got my nose pierced.” Charlie looked surprised as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Whoa, wait. Repeat that, dated a few girls. I never thought you’d be the type to play for both teams.” She shrugged as she looked up at him, it felt good to be honest, no matter how he would react. “I was exploring my sexuallity, I’m not ashamed of that.”

“Wow. Damn and I missed seeing that. Did you ever make a video? I’d love to see it.” She chuckled as she shook her head at him, typical guy she thought. But that wasn’t right, it was just how Charlie was. Not one to judge and always wanting to make her laugh.

She began to feel tired and curled up against him loving the warmth that emanated off of him. “I missed you so much.” she whispered as she began to drift off. “And I can’t believe that you have to leave already.”

He let a deep sigh out as he wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer. “I know,” he kissed the top of her head, “But I’ll be back before you know it. And let me know when you come out and I’ll make sure to clear things out to spend time with you.”

“Hmm.” she hummed in agreement, half asleep, and he smiled as he looked down at her face. When was the last time they had been this close?

Soon, he could feel the rhythmic breathing on his side as she fell into a peaceful slumber. He pulled the sheets up above their bodies keeping her warm.

It was only six when Karissa stirred in bed. She stretched then ran her hand across the bed looking for Charlie, but found she was alone. She sat up and looked around, jumping at the sight of him standing in the doorway casually sipping some coffee.

"How long have you been standing there?" He smirked as he made his way over and sat in the bed next to her.

"Long enough." He offered her a drink from his mug and she smiled as she took the cup from his hand. She took a long sip of the lukewarm coffee before handing it back and shuddering as she swallowed his unsweetened breakfast. He couldn't help but laugh at the bitter face she made as she got up and  moved towards the bath. After a moment she was coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a blue robe and she made her way next to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her lips to his. His free arm slid around her waist and held her close for a moment before he pulled his mouth from hers.

"Lola sweetheart, I hate to say this, but I have to get back to my place so I can pick up my bags and rush to the airport." Her head fell to his shoulder and she breathed in his sent.

"You have to leave now?" Her voice was soft as her fingertips lightly teased his neck. His lips pressed to her head, hating too that he had to go now just as they were finally getting to where they belonged.

"I hate it too, but I have to go for the new album. It's all press you know. Radio interviews, photo shoots, videos and a few performances. If I could do it all from here I would, but at this point I'm afraid if I do anything else to piss off Tom, that I'll be looking for a new producer." Her soft laugh against his shoulder was exactly what he was wanting to hear, and as she raised her head to look at him, he let a smirk cross his lips.

"There are some really good producers here in L.A. you know." He nodded as they both chuckled, but soon her lower lip quivered as she spoke again. "I hate this part."

"I know." He hugged her to his chest for a moment until his phone started beeping, his alarm telling him he had to leave. "Walk me to the door?"

Karissa walked Charlie to the door, holding onto his arm tightly. It broke his heart to leave, after all this was exactly what he had been waiting on and now he was leaving her. He opened the door before leaning down and softly kissing her lips, his arm sliding around her. What neither of them knew was that as the elevator door opened they were being watched by Diggle as he came up to check in on Karissa.

Their lips lingered a bit long and Diggle decided to break the two up by clearing his throat. Both Charlie and Karissa jumped at the sound, all while Diggle stood there snickering.

"Oh, Diggle right. I'm just leaving." Without giving him a chance to say more, Diggle nodded as he spoke in a tone that said if you make her happy, I'm happy.

"I can see that." Charlie's cheeks turned pink, as did Karissa's as she turned away from her bodyguard.

"It was nice seeing you," was directed at Diggle, then he turned and turned Karissa's chin towards him. "I'll call you as soon as I land." He placed a kiss on her forehead before slipping into the elevator that Diggle had been holding, and just as he was about to hit the button, she spoke up.

"Charlie," she waited until his gaze met hers, "I love you." Diggle's eyes widened at her sudden proclamation, not believing what he had heard until Charlie spoke.

"I love you too Lola." With that he hit the ground floor button and the doors eased shut, then Karissa turned and went back into her apartment, leaving the door open for Diggle to follow her.

“Did you really say what I think you said?” Diggle said as he followed her in, and closed the door behind him. “You barely know him.”

“Actually Digs,” Karissa said as she walked into the kitchen. “Sit down, I’ll make you some breakfast and tell you a story.”

 

It had been two weeks now that Karissa had explained her and Charlie's past to Diggle. At first he was concerned, but now seeing how relaxed and  joyous she'd become he was happy. She was leaving work at the office and enjoying her time off. She even looked different, more radiant and he'd seen her smile more often than ever. Unfortunately though, that wasn't the case this evening, her mind was on a man who was waiting outside her office as she left. He had started yelling at her across the parking lot, saying she only represented criminals and that one day it would come back to haunt her. His rant went on for several minutes but most of it was hard to understand as Diggle kept yelling back at the man, telling him to back off and telling Karissa to get in her car.

She did as she was told but the entire ride home, she sat in silence, contemplating what had happened.

As Diggle saw her to her door, she finally asked. “Diggle can you find what you can on that man.”

“Kari, I really don’t think-”

“Please, for me. I need to know why he was saying that. Was he an old client that I forgot, or -”

Diggle raised his hand to stop her there.

“I’ll see what I can do. Now please, promise me that you’ll call Charlie and stop thinking about that man.”

Karissa smiled, “As you wish.” she said as she walked into her apartment. “Night Digs.”

She locked up and kicked off her shoes, pouring herself a glass of wine before collapsing on the couch and calling Charlie. The moment she heard his voice answer the phone she smiled.

"I was beginning to think you were at the office late."

Her tone was serious as she replied.

"That's the hello I get after sending you those pics last night?" Charlie knew she wasn't really upset with him, but he played her game anyway.

"Hello my love. I've thought about those pictures all day you know." She could hear him stifle a laugh as he spoke. "How was your day?"  A smirk crossed her lips as she savored her drink, making him wait for her answer.

"Long, but worth it if I get to talk to you. How was your day?" He could tell by the sound of her voice that something was on her mind.

"Lola, what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing to worry about, just some guy who approached me as I left the office. I actually thought Digs was gonna take a swing at him at one point." She was half giggling thinking about how angry Digs was, but Charlie took it differently.

“What?” Charlie's voice raised slightly.

“Calm down, it was okay. Nothing that I’m not used to. And I pay John Diggle good money to make sure I'm alright, he's good at his job." On the other end of the line Charlie paced, she was right; John Diggle was good at his job but that didn't stop Charlie from wanting to fly back to L.A.

"I know. Why was he approaching you? What did he want?" That is what was bothering Karissa, she wasn't sure what the man's motives were.

"I don't know really. Once he started talking, Digs jumped in front of me and started pushing the guy back. Soon both of them were shouting and I got in the car as Diggle had asked me to do. All I know is it's about one of my clients. At least I think so."

Charlie huffed in anger as he continued to pace back and forth, he was glad that she had Diggle, but it still angered him something like this had happened.

"How is Diggle going to handle this?" She could hear Charlie's frustration in his voice and knew he wasn't totally satisfied so far.

"What do you mean. He got me away from the guy. I did ask him to find out who the guy was and why he was there, but what else can we do? Outside our building is public property and unless he threatens me or tries to hurt me, I can't press charges." A slight groan came through the line and she tried her best to stay calm, but she was now upset at how she thought Charlie was doubting John's competence. "I trust Digs with my life Charlie, and you should too." He sighed heavily, she had taken his reaction wrong. He had no doubt Diggle would do whatever it took to keep her safe, he wanted to know how they were going to keep it from happening again.

"Lola sweetheart I do trust him. I mean what is he going to do to prepare for this type of jerk. How is he going to prevent things like that from happening? I just worry."

“Things like this can’t be prevented, that’s exactly why I hired Digs. To have him by my side when they do happen. It just comes with the territory of my job.” Charlie knew she was right and hated it. He wanted to be the one to protect her, but John Diggle was the next best thing he supposed.

“I know it does, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. You let me know what he finds out about they guy. I need to know who’s harassing my woman.” Karissa chuckled, he knew she always hated being referred to as a possession, so when they were younger he’d do it just to push her buttons.

“I promise I’ll let you know everything he finds out. Enough about that though, tell me, what do you have on?”

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Ma’am, I think you’re going to want to sit down for this.” Karissa had been pacing her office reading a case file when Diggle walked in. She looked at him confused, not knowing what he’d have to tell her that was so urgent.  
“What it is it Digs? Is everything alright?” He walked over and handed her a folder before putting his hand on the small of her back and escorting her to the sofa that sat to the side of her office.  
“It’s about the man from last week. I found out why he was here.” Karissa sat down and opened the folder, seeing the man’s picture on a print out of a newspaper article. “His name in Nathan Fitzpatrick, and although you don’t know him, you know his twin sister, Natasha.”   
Karissa did know Natasha, she knew her really well actually. Natasha not only interned at Karissa's firm, she was now a lawyer who worked at the same firm as Victor. She looked at the article and her heart began to race, no wonder Nathan was so upset, his sister was now in ICU because of injuries she sustained after losing her case against Karissa. Natasha's client had hit her with a car at full speed, she was in the hospital for multiple injuries caused by the hit and run.She was currently in critical condition with punctured lung, multiple broken bones, along with a concussion, and doctors weren’t sure when she would wake up, if she would wake up at all.  
"It's tragic. What does this have to do with me though?" She looked up at Diggle for an answer and he was hesitant to tell her. He knew how it would make her feel.   
"He blames you. He thinks that you somehow manipulated the evidence in order to get her client to settle out of court." Karissa leaned back and pinched the bridge of her nose to fight off the rapidly progressive headache attacking her. Tears started to form and she took in a deep breath.   
"Have they gone after her client? I mean from the way the article reads she could have died." Her eyes met his again and in them Diggle could see how guilty she felt.   
"The police have issued a warrant for one Mr. Jackson, but they haven't been able to locate him. To be honest ma'am, that worries me."  
“But why? I mean Nathan is the one who came here looking to put the blame somewhere. I'm sure he's really harmless. More bark than bite type."   
“That I don’t doubt,” said Diggle as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “It’s this Mr.Jackson. If he is willing to do that, to someone who fought hard for him, imagine what he would do to the person he lost against.” Karissa took a deep breathe in. Diggle was right. “Perhaps it’s best we get you out of town for a little while.” She nodded as she looked around her office, maybe now would be the perfect time to escape to New York. 

It took a day for Karissa to shuffle her clients around, and that whole day Diggle never left her side. That evening he accompanied her to the airport and the whole way she tried to convince him to stay in L.A.  
"Come on, I know you'd rather stay here with Carly than babysit me in NYC.” Diggle chuckled as they rode towards the small airstrip where the company plane was kept.   
“Kari, as much as I’d love to stay here with Carly, I’d like to keep my job even more, and I can’t do that without a boss.” She shook her head as she looked at him, knowing if he actually stayed behind that he’d worry himself sick about her.   
“Fair enough. Tell Carly to shut down the shop for a few days and join you in New York then. You two can take in a show and see the sights. I might even be able to get Yankees tickets, or Mets if you prefer that sort of thing.” Diggle smiled to himself as he thought about spending some quality time in New York with Carly. The had taken a vacation together, but spending time with family took away from any alone time they had.   
“I’ll talk to Carly about coming out once we land. Is there anything else you’d like to get your way at?” Karissa just laughed as she leaned against him, happy that they could get along so well. 

It was nearly four in the morning as their plane landed, but Karissa felt far from tired as she rushed to get to their car. Diggle had to practically run to keep up with her and he couldn’t keep a straight face as he teased her.   
“You’re not going to sneak out of your apartment tonight are you?” She turned and faced him, still walking as they spoke.   
“If I do, are you going to follow me?”   
“Just call him and tell him to meet us in front of his place when I drop you off.” Karissa pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing Charlie’s number as they got into the car. Panic raced through Charlie as his phone began to ring, he hadn’t heard from Karissa all day and he was worried something had happened.   
“Lola, are you alright?” Once she heard his voice she felt her heart sink, worry was laced all over his voice.   
“Charlie, I’m so sorry. It’s been a crazy day but I have good news.” He let out a breath hearing her, knowing she was alright lifted a weight off him.   
“What good news?” She couldn’t disguise her smile as she spoke, knowing how happy it was going to make Charlie.   
“Meet me in front of your building in twenty minutes and I’ll tell you personally.” Charlie was so happy Diggle could hear him through the phone.  
“You’re serious? You’re in New York, right now. And I get to see you? Tonight?” Both Karissa and Diggle laughed hearing his excitement.   
"Yes Charlie."

He kept Karissa on the phone until he watched Diggle pull up to the building and park. Diggle got out of the car with Karissa, getting her bag from the trunk as she ran into Charlie's arms.   
“Hey you!” he said as he twirled her around in his arms and kissed her.   
After settling her back down her feet and turned to address Diggle.  
“Diggle,” he nodded at the man in polite gesture and stepped forward. “I can take that,” he said motioning to the bag.   
Diggle decided to test Charlie a little, knitting his brows as he spoke. "Oh. I was under the impression I was staying here with you two." Karissa was just as surprised as Charlie as Diggle stood there with a serious look.   
"Oh, um alright. I've got the spare bedroom set up as a mini studio right now but the sofa is pretty comfortable." Karissa stood there staring at Diggle, wondering if he was being serious or not until he finally cracked a smile.  
"I'm joking. Try to get some rest Kari. Charlie, it was good seeing you, take care of her." He handed her bag to Charlie before walking back to the car, adding before he got back behind the wheel, "I'll check in with you tomorrow and don't hesitate to call me if you need me. Goodnight." 

Late that morning Charlie woke up feeling Karissa in his arms and a smile crossed his lips. He would have hoped to feel her flesh against his, but once the two had gotten into his place, the lack of sleep had began to catch up with her. She had been awake most of the past two days making arrangements with clients and checking on Natasha. She was now curled up on her side while Charlie acted as the big spoon, his arms holding her close. He reached up and brushed her hair to the side so that he could plant a few kisses on her neck. Karissa never stirred and Charlie knew her body was just exhausted.   
He snuck from bed and made his way out to the terrace to have a quick smoke. She had arrived just in time. That evening there was going to be a dinner party to celebrate the release of the new album, which had shot instantly to number seven on the charts. Charlie wasn't the biggest fan of these functions, but he always felt obligated to go. Some of the local radio stations would be there as well as a couple contest winners, and Charlie and the rest of the guys would never miss an opportunity to meet their fans.   
\--  
“Are you sure you want to come to this, it’s just a bunch of music executives just congratulating each other. Just happy that they’re making more money.”   
Karissa let a little laugh out as she continued to get ready. “I’ll stay if you stay. We agreed we were going to spend as much time as humanly possible together. Plus it’s a party for you and the band for finishing the album. Why pass that up? ”   
Charlie chuckled as he came up behind her,wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. “Okay, let go. But promise me we’ll only stay an hour before we come up with some random excuse to leave.”   
It was Karissa’s turn to laugh as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. “And what will we do when we leave?” she asked in a playful tone as she gave him a soft quick kiss.   
“You know what,” he said in a low husky tone as he kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss.   
Karissa pulled back laughing, “Nope. Not going to work this time, now,” she said as she turned around. “Zip me up, and let's go.” Charlie let out a chuckle. “Yes ma’am.” He obediently zipped her dress up and was on his best behaviour for the time being, making a mental note of what was to come once they would be back home.  
Once downstairs, they were greeted by Diggs. “Good evening,” he said as he held the car door open for the pair.   
“Digs,” Karissa said with a smile on her face, as she stepped into the backseat. “Thank you.”  
“Digs,” Charlie nodded at the man.   
“Charlie.” Diggs said as he nodded back and closed the door after him, taking his place up front, driving them off to the venue. The two giggled like school children in the back as Diggle drove through the New York streets, as he threw back glances at them in the rear view mirror. As Diggle pulled up to the curb, Charlie rushed out to be the one to open Karissa’s door.   
“My lady,” he said with a grin as he put his hand out for her.   
“Thank you.” you smiled as she stepped out. Diggle stood right next to them waiting to close the door, and escort her in. Always vigilant, he couldn’t shake a nagging feeling, that even 2500 miles away from the events in L.A, something was going to happen.  
Diggle followed the couple in, his eyes scanning everywhere as Karissa and Charlie began to mingle. Anthony was the first to intercept the two as they moved towards the bar, taking Karissa and hugging her close.  
"My two favorite people. I heard the happy news Kari. I'm glad you're giving this a second chance." She kissed Tony's cheek before he let her go. "Charlie, looking good brother, I take it Karissa dressed you" he teased his longtime friend.  
"She did actually. I'm not ashamed of that. How are you man?" Anthony looked around but his smile made Karissa think he had new.   
"Oh well you know. Just been letting the city guide me. I wrote a new song and I've got to say I can't wait for you guys to hear it." Charlie grabbed a couple of glasses of Champagne off a passing tray, handing one to Karissa.  
"That's great, we'll get together tomorrow to give it a listen." Anthony just beamed as he patted Charlie on the back of the shoulder as he excused himself. Just then one of the local radio stations came over and stole Charlie away to meet a few contest winners. He kissed Karissa’s temple before excusing himself and she made her way around the room, smiling and finding some interesting conversations to join. 

Karissa was enjoying her the night, when suddenly she found herself face to face with someone she had forgotten would be here.   
“Hello darling" he purred out.  
“Hi Tom.”   
“I had no idea you would be here tonight. How have you been?” he asked as he reached out took her left hand and kissed the back of it. Karissa took her back hand slowly as to not be rude, but to let him know that she had not wanted such attention. She put both her hands around the champagne flute she was carrying and smiled politely.   
“Well, and yourself." He grinned as he sipped his champagne, a devilish grin on his face.   
"I can't complain and may I say you look beautiful as always.” She looked down at her glass, thinking he had to know she came with Charlie.  
“Thank you,” she spoke quietly as her eyes met his. He never noticed her distant look, never noticed how she shifted uncomfortably. He was too busy thinking of what was hidden beneath her dress, what he once claimed as his.   
“In New York on business, I assume?” She took a sip of her champagne before answering.   
“Not really, more of a get away. So, no more clients trashing sound booths I hope.” He chuckled as he nodded, thinking to himself it was a shame, he’d love to have a reason for her to come back to see him.   
“No. No I haven’t had any incidents lately. Enough about business, are you free for dinner while in town?” There it was, she knew it was going to happen but thankfully she saw Charlie walking her way so she simply took a drink of her champagne and waited.   
\--  
Charlie was talking to one of his bandmates laughing, when he scanned the room and found Karissa talking with Tom. Jealousy was the first thing that filled him, but he had to remind himself that Karissa wouldn't do something to ruin their relationship, not just as they had started it back up. He watched as Tom took her hand and kissed it, and saw the uncomfortable look on Karissa face, and decided to intervene. He reminded himself to remain calm as he made his way across the room to Karissa, and took a deep breathe in as he took the last step next to Karissa.   
"Babe, there you are," he said with a smile on his face as he slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I lost you there for a second."  
"Hey baby," she smiled as she kissed him back and leaned closer into his embrace. "Yeah, I know I got lost looking for you in here." she laughed.   
"Well, I don't mean to interrupt," Charlie said in the most polite way he could, "But I have some friends here that are dying to meet my girlfriend." Charlie said addressing Tom. "So if you'll excuse us a moment." Charlie then turned to escort Karissa away, smiling at her as she whispered thank you.   
“Of course,” he smiled victoriously as he looked over his left shoulder at Thomas.   
For the rest of the night, they laughed, they smiled as they introduced each other to everyone as their significant other. As they tired and decided to leave, a tired Karissa laid her head on Charlie’s shoulder on the ride back to his apartment. He couldn’t help but smile as he wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him. Content that things were finally as they should be.


	16. Chapter 16

Karissa woke up to Charlie's scruffy kisses being scattered across her shoulder as his hands wandered over her body. She hummed as his fingers slid over her ribs, tickling her enough to make her jump. As he felt her tense up he smiled against her flesh, his fingers gliding over her ribs again. She began laughing as she wiggled away, knowing he loved to torture her with tickles.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body close flushed against his, tightly to keep her from getting away. “Oh no you don’t” he smiled and began to place careful little playful nibbles along her ear and neck.

"Charlie," she said as his little teases were stopping her rejections. He could tell by the way it came out as a slight moan that he had her where he wanted. He simply hummed his reply as his lips and teeth continued their assault on her neck. "I guess you didn't get enough last night." He felt her hips press back against him so he dug his fingers into her hip, pulling her onto her back. She looked up at the evil smile on his face.

"That depends, are you still able to walk?" She could only giggle and nod as he settled between her legs. "Then no. Besides I could never have my fill of you." Her giggles turned to moans as his lips found her neck again.

An hour later they began to get ready for the day ahead. Remembering that they made a prior arrangement to meet Anthony. After showering and getting dressed, Charlie and Karissa headed over to Anthony's place to hear the song he'd been working on. When they got to his building they found themselves standing outside his door knocking and waiting for what felt like forever. After several minutes Charlie decided he was worried and he pounded the door harder as Karissa called Anthony's phone. Within two rings Anthony picked up the phone.

"Tell him I'm on my way so stop before he breaks my damn door." Karissa grabbed Charlie's arm before telling Anthony alright and hanging up. Once Anthony answered the door, it was obvious why he didn't come to the door right away, he stood there his chest still damp in nothing but a pair of sweats, a towel in his hand as he dried off.

"Sorry man. I was in the shower." He had opened the door wide for Karissa and Charlie, then shut it behind them before hugging Karissa. "Glad you guys came over. You're going to love this." He ushered them into his living room where he had his laptop set up. Charlie sat on the sofa and Karissa sat on the arm next to Charlie as Anthony started the playback.

As the song started it was only Anthony singing  and playing a guitar. "I thought of Angels choking on their halos,get them drunk on rose water. See how dirty I can get them,pulling out their fragile teeth and clip their tiny wings," Charlie and Karissa leaned in already enthralled with the first two lines of the song, it wasn't anything that they had written before. Then the hook began and a female voice began to sing along with him.

"Anything you say can and will be held against you. So only say my name, it will be held against you. Anything you say can and will be held against you. So only say my name."  Then chorus began and Anthony sang with more feeling as the female vocalist provided some background "if heaven's grief brings hell's rein, then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday , For just one yesterday . Oh I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way, Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday ,For Just one yesterday ,For just one yesterday "

Charlie and Karissa both sat there slowly finding their heads and hands moving to the beat. Charlie could already hear how the rest of the band would sound playing along with Anthony. Karissa smiled, this song was not like anything Charlie and the band had played before, it was all Anthony. She found her smile getting wider as she heard one of his "old reliable" pickup lines used as a hook in the song.

"Letting people down is my thing baby, Find yourself a new gig this town ain't big enough for two of us. I don't have the right name or the right look. But I have twice the heart."

The hook and chorus played once more before the song became quiet and a familiar female voice came on to sing. The voice was so soft it caused Charlie and Karissa to sit still in attention as they listened on to what she had to say."If I spill my guts, the world will never look at you the same. I'm here to give you all my love, then watch your face as I take it all away."

Anthony joined her to sing the last chorus, "If heaven's grief brings hell's rein. Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday. For just one yesterday . Oh I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way. Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday . For Just one yesterday. For just one yesterday .Just one yesterday "

After the song was over both Charlie and Karissa looked at Anthony for a minute, Charlie the one to finally speak up. "Man that was awesome. I loved it, really I did but I have to ask, who was that singing with you?" Anthony rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up and walked around the room.

"It was Maria. I ran into her the other day. Well, actually she ran into me, literally as I was walking out of the coffee shop as she was coming in." Karissa ran her hands through her hair while Charlie just stared at him.

"Wow. And did she at least explain why she cheated on you? Or why she said the things she did? I mean really man, she did you wrong." Anthony could understand why Charlie and Karissa were acting shocked, because he had been too.  Maria had been his high school love but one day he surprised her, only to find her in bed with one of the school's best basketball perspectives. After that he'd been so depressed senior year he wouldn’t eat and Karissa remembered how thin he had gotten as well as how much he just had given up.

"We talked about what happened. Look man I get it, back then she was an evil bitch for what she did, but now she's different."  Charlie looked at Karissa, and she could see how skeptical he was, but he told Anthony that he trusted his judgment.

 

Later that day Charlie had a radio interview followed by a meeting with the band and some of the record execs so they could talk about a video and possible tour. While he was out Karissa went to her place and did some telecommunications with work while Diggle did some research on Mr. Jackson. Diggle began to get more uncomfortable with each situation as he dug further into Mr. Jackson's past.

He had found some skeletons locked away and he hoped that the law stopped this guy before Karissa could become another victim. He didn't want to worry her, so he kept some of the more gruesome details to himself, but he let her know that the man was no one to mess with.  "I called the detective working Natasha's case and there is still no sign of Mr. Jackson. We might be in New York longer than expected." She smirked as she thought about that for a moment, then her face fell.

"As much as I would love to be here with Charlie, I do have cases to get back to." Diggle looked her over, his brows raised as his look turned stern."I will not put you in danger. I will check back with the detective Monday morning first thing." She nodded as she turned back to her laptop, typing away on one of her many dispositions.  It was just after ten when a knock was heard at her door. She looked at Diggle and he leaned forward from his place on the sofa. "You expecting someone?" He asked as he stood.

She shook her head, and responded, "Could be Charlie, but he said he'd call when he was done with work." Diggle peaked out the door and smiled, opening it quietly before he grabbed his coat from the hall.

"It's for you Karissa. I'm going to my apartment if you need me." She got up and walked to the door, seeing only Diggle as he walked into the hall. "Night Digs." She sounded unsure as she looked around for her visitor. A large bouquet of flowers appeared from the hallway and she knew immediately who it was. "I thought you'd call." She said as the bouquet lowered and Charlie sauntered in.

"Can't I surprise my girlfriend?" As she looked at the smile on his lips she knew he was up to something, and knowing Charlie it was going to be good.

"Of course you can. But with work today I thought you'd be exhausted so I just didn't expect to see you until morning." He had made his way into the kitchen, putting the flowers into a vase as Karissa joined him.

"I'm never too exhausted for you. You should know about that Lola." She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder as she pressed her body against his back.

“Well, I am.” When she realized what she said she began to try explain. “Not of you, but of these case files. My eyes hurt from reading so many depositions, and emails. Trying to play catch up with everyone else is tiring.”

He turned around keeping her arms around his waist, wrapping his arms around her her. “Do you want me to whip something up for dinner? We can eat in, and just lay on the couch.”

“Hmm,” she said pretending to think, as if she didn’t want to do that, or had other things to do. “Umm,let me think about it.”

“Well,” Charlie said gently snaking out of her arms, “this is a limited time offer, 30 seconds.” he said with a smile on his face.

“I’ll take it.” she said, quickly wrapping her arms around his torso again, leaning back slightly to kiss him.  “Alright then,” he said as he kissed her, and began to raid her refrigerator to see what he had to work with. “I’ll get started on dinner, and you go finish your work.”

An hour or so later they were lounging on the sofa eating, and Karissa just watched him. He soon felt her eyes on him and he smiled as he chewed. "Need a picture? " Karissa, who was laid back against the arm of the sofa, kicked his leg playfully. "No. I've got the real deal."

He sat his plate down and ran his thumb around his lip as he smiled. "So, do you know what today is?" She ran her foot over his thigh as she teased him.

"We'll it's after midnight so it's Sunday right?" His hand came to rest on her legs as he turned to face her.

"While that is true smart ass, what's the significance to the date?" She stopped and realized he had remembered before she had. Not that she hadn't remembered, she did a few days ago, but it a snuck up on her. He could see the seriousness crossing her features as she leaned over and placed her bowl on the table.

"That would be when we very first started dating. Like seriously dating." He held out a hand for her as she shifted to be closer to him. As her hand slid into his, he pulled her close and kissed her sweetly.

"It's been what, 13, 14 years, and look at us now. You're a fierce lawyer and I still have the band." She nodded as she laid her head against his chest, her arms snaking around him.

“Yea. We always said this is how we'd end up.” She laughed quietly as she nuzzled against him, his warmth surrounding her. As they both enjoyed the quiet a loud roll of thunder echoed through her apartment. He didn't have to look at her to know she was smiling and he knew what would make it better. Charlie stood and pulled Karissa with him, rushing out into the hall with her in tow. She questioned him as he pulled her into the stairwell but her legs kept moving with his.

“Charlie where are we going?” She knew he was taking her to the roof but she continued to say his name through fits of laughter. “Charlie. Really.”  Once he pushed open the door to the roof he paused for only a moment before he pulled her out into the rain.

It was a light but steady rain, and he let her know the first sign of lightning they were back inside then he began to waltz around with her. The sounds of her delighted laughter was enough to send his heart soaring, this was the girl he'd fallen in love with.


End file.
